Breaking Thirteen
by JaqueDark
Summary: Jack Harkness is less than fortunate. He's got the short end of the stick on life and for the past thirteen years he's been Breaking. Enter confident Welsh teen Ianto Jones.
1. Prologue

**Authors/Note:** Yes, yes I know I shouldn't really be starting another fanfic but this was in my mind and I've written about 45 pages for it so far... there's been a small tug of war over this story. It started out as original (and there's a version of it still original, non-Torchwood on my laptop) but with Ianto and Jack as the main characters. I couldn't help it! I could picture them in my head. So, yes, while the original is still my priority I'm putting this out with Jack and Ianto as the main characters instead of the names I had for the main characters... if that makes any sense? Anyone follow that? :/ Annnywaay. I don't speak Welsh. Not one fluent sentence. At all. So if any of the Welsh in this is wrong then I do apologise and mean no offence to you or your culture if you do happen to be Welsh. I'd like to thank Welsh-English Lexicon and the few English-Welsh online translators I Googled. I suppose I should write a summary... this is the story I was working on, my latest project if you will, that I left those author messages about... but the original isn't Janto/Torchwood themed. Obviously. Also I've tried to use real locations for this... research is such a bitch. So if you just happen to attend Amundsen High or live in Chicago or work in Chicago Central Library then any likeness relating to you is all in your head and all that jazz.

**Summary:** Ianto Jones is a confident and outgoing nineteen year old who has just moved from Newport, Wales to Chicago with his parents. Jack Harkness, however, is less than fortunate. He's got the short end of the stick on life and for the past thirteen years he's been Breaking. Enjoy and please! Please! Review! Give me constructive criticism to work with! It's the only Beta process that actually works for me!

**

* * *

Prologue**

Monday morning. He parked his dark green Audi in the space and got out joining the masses of people milling around the lot. Hm, lot, he thought to himself... it was going to take a while for him to get used to this. Walking up the steps he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, he rolled his eyes thinking about all those stupid stereotypes and rumours of American school were true!

First stop the registration office to pick up his timetable, book list and locker number... he couldn't believe that they actually had lockers here! The office was tidy and respect with motivational posters framed and hung on the walls and a kindly looking lady behind the counter

"I'm new, I'm supposed to start today. My name is Ianto Jones" he explained, she just nodded and typed it into the computer. Ianto stood there waiting for all the printouts to complete printing when a bell rang "What's that?"

"It's the first bell, dear, you've from England aren't you?"

"Wales" he corrected, he hated it when people said England. He'd lived in Wales his whole life... well up until his dad got promoted and offered the job here in Chicago.

"Well first bell means it's time to get to class. It rings again five minutes later which means that you're now tardy"

"Tardy?"

"Late, dear, late" she told him like he was simple. He just nodded as she handed him the first few print-offs "Your first class is English. Will you be able to find your way there?"

"Yeah I got shown round last week, thanks" he replied briefly looking up at her before leaving the little office.

The corridor was pretty much deserted now and he quickly made his way towards the English department looking for his class number, thankfully all the doors were numbered so he found it easily.

Ianto stood near the front of the class suddenly unsure of what to do, he'd never been new at school before so he felt a little awkward despite being a confident person.

"You're not in my class, help you?" the teacher asked

"I'm new. Start today... this is where I'm supposed to be" he handed the teacher his timetable, the man looked it over before handing it back and addressing the class

"Alright, class, we've got a new student today. Ianto Jones from England"

"Wales. I'm from Wales" he corrected... this was going to be a long day.

"Wales. Right, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself then we can get down to business"

"My names' Ianto... I'm nineteen... I'm from Newport in Wales... I come from a big family..."

"Alright that's enough. Sit down, there... there's a seat next to Chloe" Ianto moved to the chair the teacher pointed out and sat down.

Chloe had dark hair that hung low down her back, or it would have done if it hadn't been tied up in pigtails. She watched him for a few minutes before pretending to do her work, Ianto however was bored... he'd finished school two years ago but since he was now in America he'd have to go back in order to progress onto 'college'. He hated all the red tape and he hated the system that meant going back to this!

The bell rang suddenly and he looked around, a little confused... it would take a while to get used to that damn bell.

"Hey" he looked up and Chloe was talking to him

"Hey back" he replied as he gathered his things and put them in his backpack

"I'm Chloe" she introduced herself

"I know" he answered her then swung his backpack up on his shoulder

"I um... was just wondering if you've got anyone to show you around yet? This is a big school" she was trying to make small talk and so far it wasn't that interesting to him but he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. So far he'd not really made any friends and one friend couldn't hurt

"Are you in the same maths class as me? I don't really want to be late... or tardy, whatever you call it here" he held out his timetable, she looked it over then smiled and nodded

"Sure I know where it is. So, what do you think of Amundsen High?" she inquired as the two of them walked quickly along the hall

"It's a high school, that's pretty much an answer in itself. I didn't think I'd be back at high school... ever. It was my parents idea... I suppose it'll do me good" they reached the maths room, he was about to go in when she stopped him

"I don't suppose you'd like to have lunch with me?" Chloe spoke clearly but he could tell she was nervous, not asking someone this every day. He smirked

"My first day and I'm already invited to lunch. Thanks for the invite, Chloe, but I think I'd like it if we were friends. I'd rather have a friend than a girlfriend... " her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open before he went into class. He sat down at a desk near the back hoping it wasn't taken by someone already, it turns out that it was.

A dark haired sickly thin boy walked in, stood over him without saying a word. Ianto looked up at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't just stared angrily at him "Is this your desk?"

The boy nodded so he got up and moved to the one next to it, he couldn't help look over the boy sat next to him... he was intrigued by him; the poor kid would even be good looking if he weren't pale and thin "I'm Ianto"

"Jack" the boy whispered, so quiet he was barely heard

"Nice to meet you. I'm new" he explained but Jack didn't say anything else after that and the maths teaching came in effectively starting another boring lesson.

Chloe was waiting for him when he came out of maths, he looked around for the strange and mysterious Jack but sadly he was nowhere in sight

"Math sure is boring..." she smiled, she was really tempted to link arms with him but fought against it. He'd made it clear that he just wanted to be friends with her

"Yeah" he agreed with her not able to take his mind off that guy Jack, why had he been so quiet? Was he ill?

"What have you got next?" Chloe was still talking despite him being lost in his own thoughts "Hello? Earth to Yan?"

"Huh?"

"Honestly Yan you were a million miles away!" she chuckled

"Whose Yan?" he mumbled as they reached history, she just giggled and rushed into the class sitting down at her seat. It was going to be a very long day indeed, he told himself once more as he sat down in a seat near the back.

A shadow fell across the desk, Ianto looked up and was surprised to see that same boy standing there once more "We meet again"

"It's my desk" Jack said softly looking round, he was unsure whether to sit at another desk or defend the one that was his?

"Sure, sorry..." Ianto rose up gathering his stuff up once again

"You're new" Jack finished for him unable to fight the blush that covered his face, the new boy just grinned nodding his head

"Yeah" he replied not fighting that smirk, okay so he was flirting and they both knew it but neither of them seemed to care "Jones, Ianto Jones"

"Jack Harkness" he replied a little louder this time and held out his hand, they shook hands then sat down next to each other. Ianto would have thought of something else to say if the teacher hadn't announced that they had a new student in the class; he felt like a trained seal... he was almost tempted to ask if he should clap for fish

"Is it always like this for new kids?" the Welsh boy asked his second friend of the day

"Usually" answered the younger boy barely audible "I was new... you seem to be doing better than I did..."

"I find it hard to believe that you had trouble making friends" Jack looked at the new boy who was smiling warmly at him and he felt a flutter in his stomach; Ianto turned back to the front to pay attention which left him open to be looked over properly.

He had short spiky hair slicked up in a messy order, bright sharp green eyes, a small button nose and full lips... all in all he looked younger than he probably was

"Mr Harkness I know it's not every day we get a new student but do you really have to stare at him like that?" the teacher reprimanded him, Jack looked down blushing as everyone apart from Ianto laughed at him. Once everything had settled down Ianto looked over at him, the American had his head bowed in sadness and his heart went out to him.

Ianto's first day was going rather quickly and when the bell ending history rung alerting everyone that it was now lunch time he turned to ask Jack if he wanted to join him for lunch but he had already zoomed out of the class and disappeared

"Ready to have lunch?!" Chloe appeared in front of him making him blink

"Yeah... uh yeah let's go" he nodded and she led the way to the canteen.

It was loud, bustling and full of people... he'd never seen so many people crammed into one room before!

"You don't mind sitting with the rest of my friends, do you?" she asked brightly, he stared at her for a moment before shrugging, nodding his head... he didn't really care where he sat

"I'm gonna go buy lunch" he lied, she was just too bubbly. She probably was a really nice person but now she was beginning to grate his nerves. He thought about joining the queue to get a drink when he spotted Jack leaving the queue at the other end walking briskly out of the lunch room with two apples.

His feet carried him, he had no clue why they made the decision to follow the American boy but he wasn't complaining as he following him down the corridor almost running to keep up with him. It was quiet down here in this part of the school and a little cold despite it being a warm day. Jack pulled open a grand door to the left which turned out to be the library.

Ianto had always loved books, he'd worked in the library back in Cardiff and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the American sharing that with him... why else would he come to the library instead of sitting with his friends at lunch? Then it slowly dawned on him that Jack didn't have friends. He pulled open the door and was met with silence, the room was empty apart from him and Jack and he couldn't see the American boy anywhere.

The library was probably the same size as the lunch room and just as easy to get lost in. Wandering the stacks in search of a person instead of a book felt a little weird but ever since he'd laid eyes on the shy American boy he'd been hooked. It wasn't pity but it wasn't attraction either... he wasn't going to deny that Jack was good looking but his pale features and shy attitude detracted from that. He turned a corner and saw him lying on a cushioned chair with his eyes closed, two apple cores sat on the floor near his backpack.

Quietly walking over he stood over him watching as the boy slept; he looked relaxed and at ease as he lay back trying to get some sleep. Kneeling down he tried to get as close as possible without disturbing him but that was easier said than done. Jack seemed to sense someone was there, his eyes popped open and he jerked away terror shining in his eyes

"What do you want?" he gasped curling himself inward, all signs of being at peace were now gone

"I'm sorry" he apologised then stood up "I didn't mean to wake you. I just... I saw you in the lunch room and I was going to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me. But you were just too damn quick" he offered him a small smile trying to show that he meant no home

"You're from Wales right?" Jack said, more of a statement than a question "That makes sense that you want to talk to me, have lunch with me"

"Does it?" he quirked a brow in confusion

"Yeah only someone from another continent would want to spend time with me. I don't do friends"

"I don't do my friends either... I prefer to have lunch with them. So... lunch?"

"You want to be friends... with me?" he couldn't, wouldn't believe that the new kid who was rather handsome and on his way to being extremely popular would want to spend time with him

"Today I'm all about making friends" he joked

"I don't really feel like having lunch" Jack lied despite how hungry he felt. Ianto just shrugged then sat down on the floor leaning back against the chairs he was lying on

"Okay" he replied before leaning forward pulling a book out of one of the stacks and started ready "I'm just going to sit here and read until the bell rings then. If that's okay with you"

"Why me?" mumbled Jack as he lay back down and closed his eyes. Ianto looked over his shoulder at the tired boy

"Because I wanted to know how someone so cute could look so broken" he told him before he caught himself. He wasn't going to say anything but somehow those words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Jack's eyes snapped open, his head jerking to lock eyes with the Welsh boy's.

"Cute?" he mumbled in surprise "You think I'm cute?"

"I'm comfortable enough to say so, yes" he leaned back spreading his arms out along the edge of the chairs "So why do you not 'do' the whole friends thing?"

"No one bothers with me so I just avoid it, what am I going to do? Go up to complete strangers and demand they be friends with me?" he joked, his voice a little louder than his usual whisper

"Hey it works for me" Ianto chuckled, Jack just rolled his eyes "I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I? I know things are very different here... I have to watch what I say and do... "

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, it's just that people get angry easier here. It's better to be careful... you live a lot longer that way"

"Is that why you're hiding out in here? Living a little longer?" he asked rather directly, the American boy didn't answer.

Jack was about to ask him about his native country when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, he sighed and gathered his bag and eaten apples to leave the library and head to class. The welsh boy had never known anyone who moved so quickly; he had wanted to ask if Jack wanted to do anything after school... maybe show him round the city? It was too late because he'd already sped off leaving him alone standing in the library.

Ianto grabbed his bag and left the large library rather reluctantly, he always loved a well stocked big library full of books like this one. He'd come back tomorrow and maybe Jack would be here again? Maybe they could talk some more?

"Hi!" he almost jumped out of his skin when Chloe appeared out of nowhere, all bubbly and happy to see him. He, on the other hand, had completely forgot about her and their lunch 'together'

"Chloe! You scared the crap out of me!" he cried clutching at his chest, she pouted trying to look hurt completely ignoring her surprise

"I thought you were going to have lunch with me and my friends" she stated, her lip sticking out in mock sadness

"Yeah sorry about that. I found someone who didn't have any friends to have lunch with..."

"Oh that is so sweet of you!" she interrupted him moving to link arms with him and pull him away from the library; she was really beginning to annoy him now. He let her pull him along thinking about the second friend he'd made today when it hit him... Jack didn't have any lunch either.

The hall was overcrowded once more as people stood around gathering stuff from their lockers and talking with their friends; he noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at him as he walked down the hall with Chloe on his arm. It all suddenly made sense and he politely pulled his arm away from her grasp.

Whispering started up and then he saw Jack watching him intently taking in this new development between him and Chloe. Ianto couldn't help but feel guilty as they locked eyes, he felt like he was betraying someone who could be a true friend with someone who just wanted to get their claws in him because he was new.

For the rest of the day he had to put up with rumours that he was Chloe's new love interest and there were a lot of rumours. What made matters worse was that half of those rumours were being spread around by Chloe herself and her friends he hadn't met during lunch. It was annoying how immature she was being... he chuckled to himself as he walked to his locker, if she was expecting him to lie down and be backed into a corner relationship wise then she certainly had another thing coming.

He was about to get his jacket out of his locker when he spotted Jack a few lockers down taking books out and shoving them into his bag quickly, the American boy put his hand in the locker when the door was slammed shut on his hand. Several much taller heavy-set teens were holding the door shut while he wriggled and squirmed begging them to open the door.

Ianto slammed his door shut, swung his backpack up onto his shoulder then walked quickly over to where Jack was being taunted

"Are you going to let him go?" he asked clearly but coldly to the three teens built like brick outhouses

"What?" chuckled the obvious ring leader "Why would I do that? It's like watching a maggot on a string!"

"Well that maggot happens to be my friend. Now I'm going to ask you again, let him go"

"Sounds like you're telling, instead of asking. Don't they have manners in England?" chuckled one of the lackeys holding the door shut on his hand. As soon as the bully had said 'England' Ianto had lost it he head butted the beefy teen who collapsed holding his nose and Jack crumpled to the floor holding his hand.

The ring leader stomped towards Ianto who grabbed the charging bull by the pressure point on his hand and forced him to his knees

"He didn't do anything to you, leave him be from now on..." he hissed adding more pressure with his fingertips "Oh and I'm from Wales. Not England. I'm Welsh... remember that" then he let go and moved over to help Jack up "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine" he mumbled trying to pull away from the man helping him, it wasn't that he was ungrateful for the help, he knew that now those bullies would find other ways to get at him and Ianto would get all that crap too for helping him; a kind guy like that doesn't deserve it, he thought as he shut his locker properly and quietly made his way out of the long corridor.

The pair left the corridor stepping out into the late afternoon sunshine together without saying a word. Jack _was_ grateful for being rescued but he didn't want to owe the man anything

"Are you catching the bus or do you want me to give you a lift home?" asked Ianto carefully. With his recent act of heroism he didn't want to scare the boy off... after the disaster that was Chloe he didn't want to loose this friend. Yes, he could go without having friends... he did have plenty back home... it was just that they made things a lot easier and he really was beginning to genuinely like Jack.

"I should catch the bus..." Jack mumbled then blushed when he realised he was being watched intently; he'd have to stop talking quietly around the Welsh boy "I need to go to the library, down-town"

"Really?" grinned Ianto "How about you give me directions and I'll give you a lift?"

"I'm happy getting the bus" protested the younger man not wanting to put out his 'hero'

"Well since I'm going there anyway, you could return the favour and show me how to get there from here. I don't want to be late for work"

"Late for... you're working at the library?" he gasped incredulously, of all the dumb luck!

"My shift starts at four. I don't want to be late..." he glanced down at his watch. Jack sighed then nodded as a smile ghosted over his face.

As Ianto drove his shiny dark green Audi with practised ease it gave a chance for Jack to look him over properly. The Welsh boy was attractive that much was more than clear! He happily took in those tight denim jeans and dark tee stained with the white face of the Joker, oh that shirt hid sumptuous muscles and emphasised everything.

Ianto was being watched and he knew it. He wanted to call his passenger on it but decided against it, the poor kid was still nursing his injured hand and looked terrified to bolt even from the car that was still moving. So he let Jack ogle him as the mystery surrounding the quiet teen grew

"What's Wales like... do you miss it?" the question startled him, he still wasn't used to hearing the quiet boy talk. It wasn't as if he was expecting him to sit there and look pretty, it's just Jack did not seem like the type to talk a lot.

"Course I miss it. Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau" he sighed keeping his attention on the road but thinking of all the friends he'd left behind "I'd lived there all my life"

"Why did you come here then?"

"My tad is in computers, really into them and good at it. He got offered a job over here as manager for a Microsoft shop. He's running the store front... and since I still lived with my parents I had to come too. It's not so bad" he smirked "I made a deal with my mam, if I go back to school to catch up and fit in with the system over here they let me have the flat above the shop"

"Flat?" Jack repeated, he wasn't sure what the word meant. Ianto rolled his eyes in realisation

"Um, what do they call them over here? Apartments... the place is all mine, I don't have to live with my parents. Come and go as I please"

"Aren't you a bit young to be living alone?"

"I'm nineteen. I was pretty much about ready to go off to Uni when tad got promoted"

"Different worlds" grumbled the American boy as he sank down in the seat "I don't think I'm ever going to get out of that damn trailer. It'd be nice if I could live on my own..."

"You live in a trailer park?" he couldn't hide his surprise

"What of it?" hissed Jack trying to hide his tears at the jovial tone Ianto had in his voice "I'm not trailer trash"

"Never said you were... nothing wrong with it! Mae'n ddrwg gen i, cariad" he hadn't meant to sound so cold to him and he genuinely was sorry.

"What does that mean?"

"Huh?"

"You spoke in Welsh. I didn't know what you said"

"Oh, did I? Sorry. I was apologising... didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I didn't even notice that I'd slipped back to Welsh"

"How can you not notice?"

"It's my first language, I learnt that then when I went to school I learnt English. All my family speak Welsh so when I'm around them it's just natural"

"All your family? Does that mean you have brothers and sisters?" Jack was doing quite well for the twenty questions he was asking, which did piss Ianto off a little... the American was learning more about him and giving nothing away in return.

"I have three big brothers and two sisters... they're all back home in Newport. I'm the baby of the family" he explained then quickly turned the interrogation around "What about you? Got a big family?"

"No. Just me and my dad" he looked down, his face dark trying to make it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. The memory of when he was younger came unbidden, it was a happier time he wished for so much.

"What happened to your mam? If you don't mind me asking?"

"We're here. Thanks for the lift" he dived out of the car at the traffic lights and carefully weaved his way across the road and into the library before Ianto could stop him. Damn, he thought, that boy sure it quick on his feet!

As far as first days went, with both school and work after, it wasn't that bad. He'd made a few friends, put some thick-headed bullies in their place _and_ made it on time to work. All in all things were going well, Ianto hadn't really expected them to.

The library wasn't that busy but it wasn't quiet either, the lady in charge Ethie had put him to work straight away. He unpacked several books in the back room then put them out, as he distributed the books out in the stacks he half expected to see Jack wandering around but the younger boy was nowhere in sight. It appeared that invisibility was another one of his talents, which Ianto concluded meant only one thing and he really didn't like it.

*

Jack stayed in the library for five minutes taking long enough to get the books he needed and avoid the older Welsh teen then left. He wanted to go home and get some sleep before his night shift at the bus depot, today had just been another day and now he had a really sore damaged hand to care for. His knuckles were slowly turning purple and he had a long walk home from the library before he got home, thankfully it wasn't that far to get home to Oakbrook.

A nice warm shower, he mused to himself as he paced along quickly. If he could just get home and ready for work before Derek woke up then he'd be safe for another night. It was truly sad that his safety depended on him being quiet; it had gotten to the point where he hardly said a word and still that wasn't enough. It hurt him deeply that he was practically invisible in the place where he wanted to be noticed and noticed in the place he wanted to be invisible! Yet, someone had noticed him where he wanted to be noticed... that confident guy Ianto with his warm smile and caring nature.

He discarded those thoughts with a shake of his head, it wasn't safe. Everyone always wanted something and Ianto was just another someone; he'd want something in the end and Jack had very little to give. But maybe that was okay? Maybe the thing Ianto wanted was just to be his friend... or dare to hope his boyfriend...

The trailer stood out much more prominently than all the others because of the state of it; it was old, rusty and pretty much falling apart. It's screen door hung from the hinges and there were stains down the sides. Home sweet home. Jack paused when he heard Derek Lowe moving about loudly in there, he sucked in a deep breathe then went in

"Where the hell of you been?" he shouted angrily

"I was at school" protested Jack quietly

"School finished hours ago, you little bastard! Get in here!" he clapped the boy round the back of the head pushing him towards the kitchenette "I've been waiting here for my dinner! Get. Started"

"Yes, sir" he mumbled as he put his bag in his room then returned quickly to make dinner for his foster father. Derek staggered to the corner couch and flopped down, there was beer bottles and cans littering the living room and a stagnant smell emanating from every surface, the TV was on loud enough to deafen even the hardest raver and the young boy did his best to ignore it all.

His hand was still smarting from being trapped in a locker and now a headache was forming, just what he needed as he wandered through the fridge looking for things that were still edible to feed the drunken man masquerading as a parental figure. Beer, lots of it, cheese that was forming it's own form of space travel and some vegetables that no longer smelt fresh. Maybe it was better to look in the cupboards? Pasta, jam, a jar of coffee... hardly things to produce a nutritious meal "Sir? I'm going to have to buy something? There's nothing in to eat"

Derek glared angrily at him and he knew, just _knew_, what was coming. There was no running from it, no hiding from it all he could do was face the music and take it like a man.

"You've eaten it all again, ain't ya you little shit? And now you want me to give you more money? Fuck that shit! I'm calling for pizza... and you ain't getting any!" he grabbed the phone from off the floor. Jack thanked the universe for Derek's lack of motivation to get up and beat him, while his foster father was on the phone he quickly crept away to his room. He wasn't sure that it was safe to risk getting a shower now, he'd get it later when Derek was passed out.

Shut the door then locked it with both locks, made sure his uniform was in his backpack then shut off the lights closing the curtains and lay down trying to get some sleep.

TBC...


	2. Chapter One

**Moonlight83:** Who knows. I don't even know... that's usually how I write :/

**xtiansugar:** Got your update! I wanted to see what they were like, bit refreshing on the flip side.

**katwinchester:** You're not the only one! ;]

**Nyjen:** Yeah, poor Jack. I gotta warn you, it's going to get worse before it gets better.

**aussieflugel:** Thanks for the kugs and hisses :] glad you like the potential although it does smack of something I wrote previously :/

**milady dragon:** Hm, it is. I wanted to see what it would be like if a person like Jack wasn't a person like Jack. If that makes any sense?

**natn:** I hope so too but it's going to take a year for him before things get any better and before they do they get a hell of a lot worse. Sorry. I'm mean like that.

**CydneyElyse:** Updating as per command!

**JantoForever21:** No uniforms and it's not a private school... not sure what made you think that. I read over it and I couldn't figure it out. It's a public school and they were their own clothes! :]

**socalrose:** Ianto is going to have enough confidence for him and Jack!

**junior051:** There will be a lot of heartbreak in this. Be aware for the rollercoasting of some serious emotions from here on out!

**Authors/Note:** Intro the parents, some back story here. Again I don't speak Welsh so I apologise if the words used are wrong! Peidio = Stop. Pa = What. Hoyw = Gay. Gwirionyn = Idiot. Bore da = Good Morning. Distawrwydd = Quiet. Please review, let me know what you liked and what you hated... I'll try and update weekly, if not sooner. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, glad you like it! Here's the next part! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"Ianto!" smiled Anwyn Jones when she heard his car pulling up to the house. It had been two weeks since they moved to America and she'd hardly seen her youngest son; she knew that he probably unpacked his flat, made a ton of friends at school and gained the attention of several young hormonal teenagers. She pulled him into a hug kissing his cheeks as he did his best to get away

"Mam! Peidio!" he cried wanting her to stop her tirade

"Oh you love it. Now, tell me how was your first day at school?"

"It was high school mam, just a bit more American than Newport" he sighed as he looked round the still mostly packed living room "You and tad not got things unpacked yet?"

"He's been so busy at the shop. It's left me to do all the grunt work! Go put the kettle on" she told him and he was swept away into the kitchen. It was just as messy in here as it was in the living room and he knew that if he went home then they'd never get sorted. Ianto had inherited his grand tad's obsessive compulsive desire for order and cleanliness.

"Have you heard from Tony, Matt or Aled?" he called from the kitchen, only basic cooking utensils had been unpacked from the boxers and of course the kettle. He clicked it on then went in search of tea bags

"Pa?" his mam called back, he shook his head as she appeared in the doorway

"Matt and Aled? Have you heard from them?" he tried to sound nonchalant but he always turned to his brothers when things were difficult

"Ianto" Anwyn growled out skipping over his indifferent tone "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why should anything be wrong"

"Ianto Allun Jones don't you go lying to your mam now. What happened?"

"There's this boy in school" he explained nervously and she sighed rolling her eyes to the heavens

"Boy trouble! I should have known!" her grin was infectious and he couldn't help but smile too. It was boy trouble but it was much more serious than that

"Sort of... I don't know if he's into boys. I kinda thought he was but I'm not sure... I'm just happy with being friends with him for now. The thing is I think he's being bullied, he's so quiet and today some gwirionyn shut his locker door on his hand"

"I hope you helped him"

"You should know me by now. Of course I did! I know I've just met him but I really am worried about him. He's so thin and pale... he looks like he's sick" he leaned back against the counter just as the kettle finished boiling "Mam, if I help you get this place sorted tonight will you make me and Jack lunch tomorrow?"

"Jack, eh? If the boy is pale and sickly as you say I would have done it anyway but if you're offering to help out then go... knock yourself out in the living room"

His mouth tugs up at the corners as he realised that he'd walked into an easy trap, oh well, he thought, as he wanders into the living room to the jungle of boxes stacked up, it's not as if he doesn't hate unpacking and getting everything perfect. It's the OCD that's ingrained in him and he's happy to let it out while he thinks about Jack, the young boys problems and damns the effect he's already had on him!

*

Tired, dog tired, but unable to do anything about it. He's home thanks to Kirk dropping him off after his shift. It's five in the morning and he has to get a shower and do his homework before he can even think of getting sleep. Earlier that night when he had his nap it wasn't enough, nowhere close!

Jack's bed calls to him and he desperately wants to collapse down onto it and never get up, oh it would be so easy just to do that but he doesn't and tears come to his eyes as that desperation sets in and makes him shake. He feels burnt out, he's been running on empty for so long that it's catching up with him. Dizzy now so very dizzy but fighting it.

It's all he can do to fight the rolling nausea and soulful fatigue, part of his mind tells him to be strong that he has to do his homework while the other part tells him to lie down and beg for help, beg for someone to come save him from this nightmare. The mattress is comfy as he sinks down on it sighing in obvious pleasure and it's like some wondrous relief

"Just a few minutes" he says to himself as he lays down still in his security guard uniform. I'll sleep for a few minutes. Yes, he knows that it won't be a few minutes it'll be for the rest of the night but no as he lays there he doesn't seem to care.

He's awoken to a loud shout that seems to shake his mattress, the fear is instantaneous as Jack's eyes dart around the room like a frightened deer

"You sick fuck!" comes another retort, it's only Derek. He must have forgotten to lock his door when he got home from work. He sits up then gets knocked back by a swinging blow "I know you go out at night. You filthy little whore! That's what you do, isn't it?" the old drunk sneered down at him as he held his jaw, feeling the blood trickle down his chin "Get dressed up like some skank and whore yourself out to whoever pays! Well not under my roof! Get out! Get the fuck out!"

No time for a shower as Derek bears down on him chasing from his messy room, he grabs his backpack and darts out of the trailer as fast as he can still wearing his uniform. Looking at his watch he finds that if he doesn't make his way to school _now_ he's going to be seriously late; he must have been more tired than he thought. He wipes the blood away with the back of his hand and runs for the bus that speeds past... today is going to be one of those days.

Kids on the bus laugh at him when he gets on, he's dressed as a security guard with a split lip and purple knuckles, his hair is a mess and he's pretty sure he's more than a little smelly. He prays that he put deodorant in his bag. As soon as the bus reaches school he dives off it and heads to the bathroom to get changed.

As he stood in the stall rooting through his backpack in search of his jeans he realised that they weren't there. Sighing he changed his shirt, sprayed some deodorant and changed his shoes before finally brushing his hair to get rid of his bed-head. The bell rings just as he emerges from the bathroom and the school day officially begins for him.

Ianto is waiting outside the door to biology... as he walks up towards the class Jack hopes, prays, wishes to whatever omnipotent force that the new boy is waiting specifically for him then he chuckles to himself. As if a guy like that, so extremely good looking, would be interested in him!

"Bore da, Jack" he smiles slowly, languidly "How's your hand?"

"Better" he lies holding it up, it's still an angry purplish colour and the other boy winces at the discolouration

"If that's better than I'm really glad I didn't see it when it was bad" he shook his head then held his arm out gesturing for him to take the lead into class "After you?"

"Giving your faggy girlfriend a good morning kiss?" both boys turn to see the beefy ring leader from yesterday standing there with his lackey friends, all of them laughing like hyenas

"Leave him alone Carl" Jack begs not wanting to see Ianto hurt, he knew that the Welsh boy could handle himself after coming to the rescue yesterday but no one was _that_ lucky.

"I'll handle this" Ianto announced as he stepped away from the doorway, Chloe watching from down the hall waiting to for the outcome.

"Ianto... please! Just leave it!" he protests not wanting his new friend hurt

"I wasn't giving him a good morning kiss. Jack is my friend, nothing more, but would it really be a problem if he were my boyfriend? If I was giving him a good morning kiss?"

"Hehe you're such a fag! You want a cock up your ass that much?" one of the nameless lackeys laughed trying to be funny. The corridor was quiet as everyone in there watched the scene unfold. Ianto just smirked

"Are you offering? How about it? Do you want to just fuck me now? Shove your cock up my ass? Would you like that? Right here in the hall way? With everyone watching?" the laughing stopped and the lackey began to blush "How about in there? On the desk? Bend me over and shove your dick up my ass? You fancy that?"

"I ain't no fag" he hissed angrily, Ianto looked down pointedly

"Really? So you always get a hard-on from the prospect of fucking a guy? You better watch what you say... if you think I'm such a _fag_ then I might try and turn you. I'm not gay... and I'm not some fucking virgin that busts a zip for a piece of ass. I told you yesterday, lay off Jack" he turned his back intent to head into class when Hard-on Lackey rushed him. Ianto anticipated it, grabbed him by the shoulder and cleanly flung him over his shoulder dropping him roughly on his back "And I know how to defend myself. Try that again and I'll do more than drop you"

He turns on his heel marching past Jack with a cocky smug grin on his face and all the poor American boy can do is follow.

After that everyone wants to be his friend. Jack watched the justifiably confident welsh boy and felt a swell of pride; Ianto wanted to be _his_ friend. With all those highly hormonal females now clamouring for his attention he was the only one that got it... it was almost compensation for the fact that Ianto wasn't fucking him. What? He smirked to himself, he was just as hormonal as those girls... and the new boy was certifiable hot stuff.

Ianto was stood at the desk in the biology class room when he spotted Chloe marching towards him, no not Chloe. The girl's hair was much shorter and she was dressed in a Led Zep t-shirt and baggy torn jeans

"Hey" she greeted him, he noticed her accent... if it was fake then it was very good "I came to apologise"

"What for?"

"My dumb ass of a sister" she replied "I'm Toshiko, Chloe's sister"

"I kinda figured since you look like her... like your shirt by the way" he nods his head "Don't worry about it, it isn't the first time there's been rumours spread about me and I'm sure it won't be the last. I can look after myself"

"Never said you couldn't and well done wiping the floor with Carl's drones" she commented as she sat down on the stool next to his. Toshiko glanced at Jack who was pretending not to listen in "He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

Ianto gave her a curious look, wondering where she was going with this. He didn't say anything to that just looked at Jack then shrugged

"No offence or anything but did you want something?" he inquired a little too coldly, she smirked holding her hands up "You're not another girl trying to get into my pants?"

"Well that would be a little silly. Okay, fine... you got me. I was curious if you two were... you know. Shagging" she said with a cock of her head, Jack's hand slipped sending the beaker skidding off the desk crashing to the floor

"No we're not... shagging" Jack mumbled, his face aflame. Toshiko smiled satisfied with the information she'd just got out of them

"Well that's a shame" she began talking to the American before speaking to the new student "I always reckoned you played for that team. You, however, are a mystery"

"And you're not? I'm curious-"

"Are you now?" she chuckled interrupting him, he gave her a withered look at her joke

"How come you have a Welsh accent and your sister doesnt?" he asked her recognising the similar dialect she smirked

"I'm not ashamed of my heritage like Chloe is. Our parents were from Swansea, she refused to learn anything but English whereas I couldn't get enough of it... seriously? The chance to talk in another language that no one knows?" that had Ianto laughing, he nodded then looked her over appreciatively I wouldn't mind hitting that, he thought to himself. She caught him looking then shook her head "You're wasting your time. I'm hoyw"

He looked up at her a little surprised then grinned, she rolled her eyes at him then shook her head... Jack was still watching them intently

"So that's why you came over here. To find out if I was too"

"You're hot gossip... I thought you were, after that display before I was so sure" she explained "But you never can tell" he chuckled again and Jack felt the bitter twinges of jealousy in his gut. He didn't like the way Toshiko was flirting with Ianto!

"If you must know, I'm considered greedy" he told her and her smirk got bigger, her jaw dropping open in satisfaction "Leaning a little bit more towards the same side" his eyes briefly glanced at Jack before looking back at her

"I knew it! I so totally knew it!" she crowed excitedly

"I don't care if you tell everyone... but I'd rather you wouldn't. You know, making things easier"

"I understand" she nodded sparing a glance at the American boy who was beginning to get confused, he was sure that they were talking about him

"Oh not for that. I am single at the moment but it's so easy for people to get the wrong idea and I happen to like the way things are. I've not exactly been successful in the making friends department"

"That's partly my sister's fault, so yeah I'll keep distawrwydd" she nodded "And you'll keep quiet about me? I'm at the point where I don't care who knows... it's just, y'know"

"Easier, yeah I know" he nodded. She held out her fist and he bumped it with his fist then she wandered off

"What was that all about?" Jack inquired trying to sound indifferent

"Oh just stuff. I'll tell you later when we're not in class" he told him. The American boy scowled at his and Toshiko's flirting, he'd felt stupid like he'd missed something really important and he didn't like it.

Ianto helped him clean up the broken beaker then he refused to talk to him for the rest of the lesson, the bell rang and Jack took off like a shot not even listening to his only friend calling him. They'd been talking openly about him and it was almost like they were rubbing it in his face, well if that's how his new 'friend' was going to be then he could clearly do without it!

*

It was lunch time before Ianto caught up with Jack, he found him in the same place he'd followed him to yesterday

"Hey" he greeted him quietly unsure if the American was asleep or not. Ianto sighed and sat down on the floor of the library leaning back against the cushioned chairs just like he'd done yesterday "I don't know what I did to piss you off but I'm sorry. I couldn't exactly talk about it in class... but I'll tell you now if you want?"

Jack promptly rolled over, trying to ignore the older teens apology and then he smelt it, looking over his shoulder he saw the Welsh boy holding out a big sandwich wrapped in cellophane to him "She'd come over to find out if I was gay..."

"So are you going to go steady with her?" he asked sitting up taking the sandwich carefully like it was a sacred relic

"Steady? You mean dating? No, I'm not. It's a little impossible... for starters she's a lesbian and secondly I'm not interested in her. Yeah she's got some great breasticles but not that great that I want to get to know them personally"

"I'm sorry Ianto" he sighed feeling suddenly like an ass "I guess I got jealous. It's the first time I've actually had a friend and I thought you were going to ditch me for her"

"Not gonna happen" he grinned then nodded at the sandwich "Now eat your lunch. I had to unpack my parents' living room to get that"

"Shouldn't you eat it? It is your lunch after all" he replied thrusting it back at Ianto. Ianto shook his head holding up a matching sandwich

"This is my lunch, that's yours. My mam made it for you" he explained then chuckled at the cute blush that spread up Jack's neck and face making him look extremely cute.

"You told me about her?"

"Well... yeah. After Chloe spread all those rumours about me I don't really consider her a friend so that means you're the first... the only friend I've made here at school. Of course I told her about you"

"Thank you, Ianto" he smiled before hungrily tucking into the sandwich.

Once he'd ate it all he scrunched up the cellophane then sleepily lay down falling asleep instantly leaving the young Welshman watching over him. Ianto woke Jack up before the bell rang, telling him that it was time for class.

Walking to their next lesson, Ianto couldn't help but look at his friend and wonder at his outfit and why he was so tired that he spent his lunch time napping instead of eating

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the outfit? You leading a double life or something?" he tried to joke but it didn't come across as that

"I was working last night and overslept this morning. I forgot to put my jeans in my bag so that's why I'm wearing my work pants"

"Where d'you work?" he asked curiously "I thought I'd be the only one my age bothering with a part time job"

"Part time?" mumbled Jack looking up at the taller student "I work nights as a security guard at the bus depot during the week then as a waiter at the restaurant over the weekends. You know, whatever gets me out the house"

"Why do you work so much? You're not planning to run away are you?"

"Hi Ianto" smiled a flirty nameless girl as they passed, he ignored her

"No. Like I said" he growled annoyed that they were still talking about this "I like getting out of the house. Can we talk about something else?"

"Want to get together this weekend and do something? Heh... when you're not at work that is? I'm still looking to find someone who'll show me round the city"

"Why don't you ask Toshiko?" he sneered, his temper flaring... he was annoyed that Ianto was asking him about his home life and even worse that he'd answered. Having a friend was more work than he'd bargained for...

Standing at his locker several hours later as the last bell rang for the day Jack weighed up the difference of having a friend and being completely on his own. On the one hand there was the warm wanted feeling he got and on the other there was sharing stuff, telling secrets that no one else knew about. Was it worth it? Was being honest worth it? He wasn't exactly sure... all he knew was that he liked the warm feeling of being wanted, it had been a long time since it had happened and now that it had all he wanted was to immerse himself in it like an addict scoring a fix.

"Hey" he looked up to see Toshiko standing there with her hands shoved in her jeans pockets "I should have asked you and Ianto to lunch this morning in biology"

"I... we eat in the library" he said curtly, she took a step closer leaning against the locker next to his

"Look, I know you don't like me. I get that since I didn't really give you a chance" she told him then sighed "It's our last year of school and I've never once really spoken to you. It's just... in my defence you have this... wall... around you. I've seen you around and I know that you'd fit into my crowd of misfits but I was too intimidated to talk to you"

"Maybe that's a good thing. I'm not exactly a nice person"

"Now that right there. That's bull!" she replied, her thick rimmed green glasses slid down her nose and she quickly pushed them up again "Just because I don't talk to you doesn't mean I don't know about you. I know that you work at the same bus depot that Karen Glick's dad works at and I know that you work two jobs as well as studying stuff here at school and I know in your free time you spend it at the SOS place"

"You've done your research" he dead-panned as he slammed his locker shut before turning to face her "Why? Why are you telling me stuff about my life?"

"Because I want to be friends... it's not about me trying to worm Ianto away from you even though it seems like that. Ianto is the last person I'd be interested in" she explained with a roll of her eyes

"He told me why. Sorry for being rude or whatever but why now?"

"You're not as intimidating as I thought you were and I'm sorry for not doing this sooner" she replied then held out her hand "Want to come do something with me and my misfit bunch this weekend? You can bring Ianto if you want or you could just come on your own" he looked down at the offered hand then shook it once

"I'll think about it" he said with an exasperated sigh before walking off.

*

Ianto got home to his flat over the computer shop that his dad ran, usually he'd go in via the back entrance ride the sound of the building but today he felt like going in through the actual shop. The bell over the door rang as he pushed his way into the building and his father was no where in sight.

Instead there was a woman in her late twenties early thirties. She had brown hair, non-descript glasses and a slender petite figure, the kind of petite woman that always gave him the urge to pick her up.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked politely in a fairly thick American accent that seemed out of place with other peoples' accents in the area

"Yeah I'm looking for a computer" he mumbled as an idea to misbehave popped into his head

"Well I'm sure we can help you out there" she came round the counter and led him down an aisle that had large monitors displayed. Ianto followed her keeping an eye on his surroundings, he spotted his tad coming out from the back room and he winked at him "Here we have the latest models. Are you a student? This one is the perfect package for students..." she gestured at a VAIO, he just smirked and stepped closer to her reading her name tag as he went

"Kathryn" he huskily murmured her name, bringing his hand up to finger the edge of the name tag "What I'm really after is... a pretty young thing like you"

"Whu... I..." her face went bright red just as her boss came over; she didn't know that the teen flirting with her was her boss's son.

"Kathryn, what's going on?" he asked hiding his smile, playing along with his son's joke.

"I... uhh... sir"

"I've come to claim her. She's bloody gorgeous!" Ianto stated hungrily not taking his eyes off her "And you can't stop me!" he even picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Banadel started laughing at his son's antics while poor Kathryn did her best to try and wriggle out of his grasp

"Alright, alright I think you've successfully frightened my staff. Put her down" he ordered his son who promptly put her down resisting the urge to pat her head affectionately "Kathryn, I'd like you to meet my youngest brat Ianto"

"Call me Ianto if you like" he added with a wink "I live upstairs so I'll be seeing you quite a bit"

"Alright Casanova knock it off. How was school?"

"School was" replied Ianto nonchalant as he followed his tad into the back where the computer repair benches were.

"Thanks for helping your mam set up the living room. I knew there was a use for having you around" he joked before returning to the computer he was trying to fix

"No problem, quid pro quo and all that" the younger Jones leaned back against the bench his tad was working at. Banadel grunted as he picked up a solder iron

"I heard. So... when are we going to meet him? This Jack lad?" he inquired looking up at his son all serious suddenly

"Tad" he whined Ianto dropping his shoulders like he used to do when he was younger "We're just friends. I'm not really in the right frame of mind for a relationship right now... I mean I'm only nineteen"

"Things work differently over here, lad, it's not like back home. They don't do the marriage thing as much and for that I'm thankful! It's bad enough your brothers have all tied the knot and are thinking of kids!"

"But still... I'm not looking for all that settling down"

"No one said you had to! Just might be nice to spend time with someone, say someone you just happen to like" he pretended he was immersed in the circuit board in front of him

"Mam talk you into this?"

"Yes"

"Then you can stop. Jack and me... we're just friends and that's fine with me for now. I'm happy with how that is. I'm new here and I've got plenty of time to find people who will give mam grand babies"

"That's not all she's worried about, lad, you know that don't you?" he looked up trying to make sure that his son knew that both he and his wife just wanted him to be happy

"I know tad" sighed Ianto running a hand through his hair spiking it up even more

"We just want you to be happy. It's all we want for you lot... your brothers have found what makes them happy and if you do find someone who makes you happy and it happens to be a man we'll support you. We've always tried to be supportive"

Ianto reached up putting his hand on his tad's shoulder and smiled warmly at him, Banadel put his hand over his sons' and smiled back

"I know tad and I'm more than grateful for it. I'm gonna go get my bag from my car and go do my homework so I can have the rest of the evening to chill" he explained moving to the door to the shop front

"Not at work tonight?"

"Nope. Tuesdays and Sundays are my day off... I'll see you later tad, say hi to mam for me" he waved then disappeared back through the door leaving his tad alone with the circuit board.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Two

**socalrose:** Glad you like them, I wanted some OC's in there and since we never met Ianto's parents in the show I'm just kinda playing it by ear.

**JantoForever21:** That's okay... sorry for the confusion! .

**junior051:** Ianto will save them. They both need saving... again it's going to get much worse before it gets better.

**Moonlight83:** I don't know about adding other characters... I've always had a soft spot for Tosh. Maybe Owen and Gwen will be friends back home?

**TheWeddingFairy:** Glad you like it! Sorry for the delay on the update... I can't quite remember when I last updated :/

**katwinchester:** I have a limited tolerance for bullies, some long-lost high school revenge fantasies there! :]

**Authors/Note:** These past few days I've been in a really big funk. All my works have ground to a standstill because I've had Writer's Stump. I know what I want to write but can't find the words for it, but I am doing my best to break out of this Stump and I'm starting by posting this chapter, you can thank The Secretary for filling me with the burning desire to get shit done and tomorrow I'm going to try and get some more jotted down for this, EAE, Lyko and The Fix. In this chapter we learn a bit more about Jack's worklife, his bad homelife, and his suddenly wonderful school life. Sorry but Chloe does ruin it a bit for him. There isn't much of Ianto in this update, I'm afraid, but I'll make up for it in the next one! I promise! As always please review and enjoy it!

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Jack was more than a little bit nervous going home after school; he hoped that Derek had had either enough time alone to forget throwing him out this morning or drank himself into an unconscious stupor.

He couldn't hear any noise from inside the trailer so that was a good sign, opening the door carefully he looked inside and saw that Derek had pretty much drank himself to sleep. He was sat on the corner of the built in couch surrounded by empty cans.

Tip toeing quietly he made his way up into the trailer, shutting the door softly behind him, before walking to his room. Once he was safe in his room he slid all the bolts locking out Derek so he could sleep.

He didn't even bother trying to fight the urge to smile when he saw his bed calling, his bed was little more than two mattresses stacked together but he'd always loved it being there. It was his safe place and it was one of the things he would miss if he left.

The shift at the bus depot didn't start until twelve so he set his alarm for ten leaving him enough time to walk there. Soon he would have enough money to get out of here and get his own place or maybe he could go to college? All he knew was that he didn't want to end up like Derek.

As soon as he laid down he closed his eyes then he heard his alarm going off, Jack sat up looking round disorientated. I must have set it wrong, he thought to himself as he picked it up then frowned when he saw that it was ten o'clock at night. A quick look outside confirmed it. He'd been asleep but didn't feel at all rested, he absolutely hated when that happened.

The teen crawled from bed and unlocked his three deadbolts so he could creep to the bathroom and take a shower, he hadn't been able to today and now he was smelling more than a bit ripe. His luck wasn't with him as he tread softly to the tiny bathroom; Derek was wide awake, starting another booze up all the while yelling at the TV.

It was just the poor teens bad luck that his foster father heard him creeping and came to investigate, he stomped loudly along the corridor

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to get out!" he hissed roughly

"Please" he whispered keeping his eyes trained on the floor "I live here"

"Not anymore you don't"

"What would you tell the social worker when she comes?" he asked nervously, Jack hated reminding Derek about all the government cheques he'd loose if he kicked him out permanently. Derek scowled backhanding the boy before returning to his couch muttering about how useless he was. Jack lowered his gaze once more and continued to the bathroom so he'd be ready for work on time.

Water spilt down his naked back covered in marks that would never heal, scars darted about his torso like tears in a canvas. Hands splayed against the yellowing cracked plastic tiles he felt the ache of everything seeping into him... twelve years, he sobbed against the torrent of cold water, would it ever end? Soon he'd have enough to leave and then he'd never come back! He could be normal then and have friends and a life and maybe... he brushed his damp hair back off his forehead as he picture Ianto's smiling face.

Derek thumped on the door to the bathroom making the thin plastic door rattle against it's frame, it made him jump before turning off the shower

"Stop wasting that damn water you little shit!" he yelled. Jack didn't shout anything back, he was too afraid to, instead he got out drying off quickly wrapping the towel around his thin bony hips and left the bathroom.

Back in his small room he dried off properly before climbing into his spare uniform. He gathered his things together in his backpack, locked his door then left via the small window and headed to work.

He'd been working the night shift at the bus depot for about eighteen months now, he'd only managed to get the position by lying on the application. They wouldn't have hired him because of being under-age for a role such as this, child labour laws were designed to torment him.

Jack, thankfully, arrived on time after walking all the way there. He did know that it was very dangerous to walk the streets at such a late hour but no one bothered him yet and he enjoyed the quiet of the night time; it was a peace that seemed to calm him and he liked those times more than anything. He could reflect on his life and all the things he wanted but couldn't ever have; he'd easily resigned himself along time ago that things were never going to get better that he was never going to have a nice life. Nice things didn't happen to people like him and he'd accepted that... he just wished that his life wasn't as bad as others who lived around him. Jack hated thinking like that; he had no idea how bad other people's lives were and he should be grateful for a roof over his head and food every now and then when he got his pay check in.

He walked all the way to work in the quiet and in the dark, his mind wandered to Ianto unbidden. Oh that would be too easy, to give in, to pretend that the new student... the wonderful welsh man who'd been nice to him, who'd told his family about him and brought him a sandwich... a strange, lovely creature that wanted to be friends with him! All he wanted to do was get closer to Ianto, to try and tempt him into wicked things, he knew that that would never happen but he wanted it all the same. He wanted to feel Ianto's warm body lying naked next to his own, he wanted to reach out and touch him intimately like lovers touched each other... But he knew that that could never ever happen.

Kirk was working the same rotation as him again and that little reminder popping into his head made him smile. He liked Kirk Glick; the man was crude and entertaining in his late forties, he was supporting his ex-wife and daughter as well as himself.

"Jacky!" Kirk greeted him when he saw him opening the door to the office

"Hey, Kirk" he smiled as he moved to his locker, putting his bag in it and shutting it. Jack thought ahead to the morning; planning was the reason he's survived for so long. If he came home and Derek was still awake then it was always nasty... it was best to be prepared with clothes in his bag, his books for school and any homework.

"How'd you get the fat lip?" Kirk asked grabbing hold of his chin to inspect it "I asked Karen about you. She told me that some knuckleheads trapped your hand in your locker but they never hit you" he shrugged him away, ducking his head trying to pretend that it wasn't there

"It's nothing... I'm clumsy is all" he lied, god damn it being so easy!

"Yeah, hm" nodded Kirk but he let it go. He'd learnt enough to quit asking because Jack would never ever tell him the truth... he felt somewhat responsible for the kid because they worked so closely together and he had always wanted a son. It wasn't as if he didn't love his daughter Karen, far from it... it was just that Jack was such a good likeable kid even if he didn't believe that he was himself "Alright. Let's sweep the perimeter then we can come back and sit on our asses and watch those cameras"

Jack flipped his cap up on his head, fixed his baton to his belt then grabbed his torch and the two of them went around the depot on their first sweep round making sure that everything was locked up and no one was lurking in want to break in. It took them an hour to inspect the lot before they went back to the control room so they could get a card game going.

*

Today wasn't the best day of his life but it was certainly close! He was at school and he had work pretty much straight after and a tonne of homework on top of everything but the smile couldn't be wiped off his face. Ianto had caught Jack smiling happily to himself in class when he asked him about it the younger boy had pretended it was nothing but he'd caught that same dopey grin when they joined Toshiko for lunch.

Yes, he and Jack had ate lunch in the school canteen with Toshiko and her group of friends! He'd watched the young American make small conversation with the other patrons on the table and had looked positively happy!

"So, are you doing something this weekend?" Toshiko asked between sips of her milk from the carton "There's a gig my friend is bouncing, he'll get us in for free and we'll have backstage passes"

"Whose playing?" Ianto asked, he loved going to concerts back in Newport and it had been a while since he'd been to one

"Angels Among Us" she replied "Local band but not bad, they're alternative but not emo mainstream. So you two up for it?"

"Yeah. I can drive people!" he replied holding his hand up, Jack nodded mutely but didn't loose the smile.

"Great! That's settled, why don't we all meet up here and then head over there?" she said finally with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

The table patrons were deep in conversation about music and Ianto was unsuccessfully trying to get Jack's music tastes out of him when Chloe wandered over. Ianto was the first to spot her

"Bore da, Chloe" he greeted her kind enough, although he was still annoyed with her spreading rumours about him he was letting it slight, he wasn't a woman and he couldn't hold a grudge forever.

"Hey Ianto" her smile was as slippery as an eels and just as friendly as riding the lightning. She purposefully ignored her twin sister as she stood at the end of the large table "I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday?"

"I am working until the library closes and then I'm having a few friends round for my house warming"

"Oh" she chuckled, reaching down to brush imaginary lint off his shirt "Parents away so you get to play?" everyone was watching the interplay between them, especially Jack

"No. I don't need an excuse for a party, I have my own place... it's just a few friends... y'know some beers, junk food and video games"

"Want me to bring a keg?"

"Keg? It ain't no pub! Anyway who said you were invited?" he shot back, Toshiko almost choked on her milk

"Well what with me being your _girlfriend_ and all..." she smirked looking surprisingly pleased with herself. Ianto stood up; for a moment Toshiko was worried he would actually hit her, she may not like her but she wouldn't allow anyone to hit her

"You're not my girlfriend. You've never been my girlfriend and I have more interest in fucking my locker than in fucking you. I've been pretty forgiving over the whole rumours thing but this shit stops now... it's pathetic and childish!"

Chloe had the nerve to look offended at what he'd just told her and even looked to her sister for help but Toshiko just shook her head; Ianto hadn't hurt anything but her pride and it was something she'd brought on herself.

"You're my sister! You're supposed to look out for me!" she hissed

"I do look out for you, Chloe, but not this time. We all know that you spread rumours and he's right, it is pathetic and childish and you've got no one to blame but yourself" she told her, Chloe scowled and narrowed her eyes at Jack who was sitting opposite Ianto, that smile was now gone from his face and it looked long since lost

"This is because of him isn't it? You're rather fuck a freak like him that a smart pretty girl like me!" she aimed a perfectly manicured finger in Jack's direction making him shrink down against all the unwanted negative attention.

Jack grabbed his bag, abandoning his sandwich and rose to his feet the smile he'd been wearing happily had long since vanished and it wasn't going to reappear any time soon

"Ianto isn't fucking me, no one is fucking me, no one wants to be with me let alone _fuck_ me" he hissed in his same quiet tone before rushing off. Toshiko stood up intent on going after him but Ianto just shook his head

"Let him go" he told her as he gathered his things up, making sure to grab Jack's discarded sandwich

"What the hell did you do that for?!" cried Toshiko at her sister

"You're sticking up for that freak? You're supposed to be _my_ sister!" she sneered angrily, her twin's face darkened

"I am your sister. I'm not the one who tells people that I'm an only child and that you're my cousin! You want me to be on your side when you made this mess? You can defend yourself... he can't and he happens to be my friend!"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and walked off. Toshiko looked at Ianto who just nodded imperceptibly

"Go make sure he's okay" she told him, he didn't need to be told twice and he hurried after Jack knowing where he'd find him.

Small. He needed to be small and unseen. He wanted nothing more to disappear! To just not exist anymore so that all this anger and hurt he'd suffered would just go away.

"Jack?" Ianto breathed his name reverently, the young America looked up at his best friend crouched down in front of him "Are you okay?"

"Why did you do it?" he hissed as fat tears tumbled down "Why bring me out and make me pretend that I could have friends?! That I could be happy!"

"Because you deserve it" he replied easily "You can be happy... the only person stopping you is you. I want you around and Toshiko wants you around, it isn't pretend. Chloe's just a bitch and you shouldn't listen to her"

"But she's right Ianto! She's right! I am just a freak... you should be hanging around with her instead of me!"

"Why should I?" he shouted loudly, not caring that he was in the library and supposed to be quiet "Give me one good reason why I should hang out with someone as nasty and cruel as her? Is that what you think of me? That I'm like her?"

"No!" he shook his head firmly "It's just... you're kind and good looking... you're meant to be in her crowd. It's the way things work here! Perfect popular people are meant to all hang around together!"

"That's stereotypical bullshit! I'll hang around with who I want to, like I've always done! I've always chosen my friends well in the past and I'll continue to do some. Now! Are you going to finish your sandwich?"

"I'm not hungry" he lied turning his eyes away from the offered half eaten sandwich

"That's a shame. I went to a lot of trouble to make this" Ianto replied; it hadn't really been trouble at all, he loved cooking and sandwiches were easy. Jack looked up in surprise

"You made it?" he uttered in sheer disbelief "You made lunch for me?"

"It's just a sandwich" Ianto tried backing down away from his exaggerated claims of being put out "Nothing special really... I..."

"Thank you" interrupted Jack, his eyes shining brightly as he took back the sandwich and continued eating it. Ianto sat down next to him and chuckled

"You're welcome, now hurry up and eat it before that damn bell goes" he ordered him lightly as he tucked back into his lunch. They ate in silence content with just sitting in each other's presence.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Three

**katwinchester:** I know my plan is working when you want to do that to the characters!

**TheWeddingFairy:** Thanks!

**socalrose:** Yep, 12 years and it's going to be another year before anything changes... hence the title Breaking _13_

**JantoForever21:** Yeah he kicks butt!

**CydneyElise:** I know I said once a week, I hope you can forgive me for being sporadic :/

**Authors/Note:** Very short chapter, sorry about that. It's a short insight into their afterschool lives. Jack sleeps and one of Ianto's many brothers calls him after finding out about Jack and asks him a question. Again, I don't know Welsh so if the question 'Are You In Love With Him?' means something else then I really, really do apologise. Some naughty stuff happens but Ianto doesn't do anything with Jack, it's all in his imagination. If you don't like the idea of two men together then don't read it... it's here for people who do like it and if you don't like it then how the hell did you end up on here when I clearly warned you? Anyway... reviews aplenty please! I enjoy reading them!

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Was it wrong to keep the cellophane wrapper like it was a prized possession? Maybe. But he didn't care. It was a happy reminder that someone had gone to trouble for him... almost as if someone cared! So of course it was only natural that he wanted to keep the wrapper as a memento of kindness... right?

He wasn't at work tonight so he could rest; lock the door and do his homework before he could climb onto the well worn mattress and sleep soundly for several hours!

Jack came in, avoiding Derek as best he could, and made it to his room at the far end of the trailer he sighed with relief when he shut the door behind him and sank against it. A smile ghosted over his mouth as his mind wandered to Ianto... Ianto... and he wondered what the older, worldly boy was doing right now? Was Ianto thinking about him? Was he asleep? Dreaming? Jack hoped he was being dreamt about, his heart soared then his mind came thundering in with the reality; there was no way a guy like Ianto Jones would ever be dreaming about him!

No matter how many times he was told Jack still didn't believe it because all his life when he'd hoped for things to go right they never had so he'd given up. He'd just given in and accepted that the world was just a cold and cruel place that was never going to get any better. Scowling he scrunched up the cellophane wrapper in his hand, balling it up and threw it but it only pathetically tumbled to the ground.

Worrying his lip he couldn't help scowling feel the tears coming to the surface, he didn't want hope! He didn't want to feel like things were going to get better... because something usually took it all away! Jack had lost so much already, it would break his heart if he was given the chance of something wonderful then had it snatched all away again! If that happened then he didn't know if he'd ever recover; all the hurt and let downs in his life and he kept wondering where his breaking point was? Just how far could he be pushed and accept the shit that darkened him? Jack honestly didn't know.

"Get out here you lazy shit! I'm hungry! You're supposed to be making my dinner you lousy no good for nothing faggot" Derek shouted through the fibre glass door as he pummelled it with a closed fist.

"I'm coming" Jack replied, he picked up the cellophane then slid it under his pillow before going out to see to the old drunks' needs.

Dinner was easy. He placated his foster father just as easily and since he'd been so well behaved Derek had allowed him to have some of the large meal he'd prepared!

Sinking down into bed after a warm soothing shower he couldn't help but feel completely content, his door was locked and he was safe against being beaten; today had been a good day.

*

Ianto rolled his eyes for the nth time as one of his big brothers cracked another terrible joke over the phone. Aled Jones was twenty three, had been married to Nicky for two years and they were expecting their first child which was one of the reasons they'd stayed back in Newport

"So how's mam and tad?"

"You mean she's not called and told you everything yet?" he shot back as he carried the seventies style phone with him while he paced around the living room

"I'd rather get the abated version from you... how's it feel being back in high school?"

"Good surprisingly. I'm older than all the little kids and I'm a bit more worldly"

"Hm, and the fan club?"

"I do not have a fan club" Ianto told him fighting the urge to roll his eyes, surely if he did it too often then it could damage his eyes? He felt like he'd used his lifetimes allowance

"Mmhm" Aled grunted over the line "I believe his name is Jack"

"You asshole! You have spoken to mam" he wasn't angry just a little miffed that Aled had lied

"Like I had a choice, she calls me up and goes on and on about your new boyfriend!" he replied then started making kissy noises down the receiver

"Jack. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!" he growled getting a little irritated "He's just a friend"

"Yeah right. I know you... have you shagged him yet?"

"No. I haven't" whispered Ianto; it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it because he had and he really wanted to but Jack _was_ his friend and that was a line he just did not cross.

"Ianto? Ach i cara chanddo?" Aled asked him sounding seriously

"Aled... I..." Ianto paused, was he in love with Jack?

"Do you want me to come and visit? I could get some time off work and come visit for a couple of weeks"

"No, don't do that. You should save your money for Nicky and the baby" he protested and just like that the conversation turned to Ianto's unborn niece or nephew but at the forefront of his mind he was very much aware that he hadn't answered Aled's question about how he felt about Jack.

When his brother rang off he was left with that damn question running through his mind. He loved his parents and his brothers and sisters but he'd never been in love with someone before and this was really throwing him for a loop. How the hell could he have fallen for a guy he'd only known for a few days? Was that how it worked? Was this what it felt like to be in love or was it just infatuation? Honestly he didn't know, he'd done infatuation before and right now he couldn't tell the difference.

Ianto sighed deeply then settled himself down in front of his large TV, hoping that if he lost himself in his PlayStation then he could easily be distracted. After half an hour all he could think of was Jack and what he'd love to do to the younger man; kissing him slowly as he pushed him down on the nearest available surface teasing the American's skin until he begged to come. Tossing the controller aside he growled as he jumped to his feet feeling more than a little frustrated.

Calling anyone was out, it was really late here and probably just as late back home so in the end he decided to kill the lights, lock everything up and go to bed. Half an hour Ianto was lying restlessly in bed trying to succumb to sleep but it just wasn't happening.

Lying tangled up in the sheets all he could think of was Jack. The American boy's eyes staring up at him, those full lips that he could easily nibble on and then all the wonderful things hidden by those tatty clothes he wore. He imagined crawling up over Jack's almost naked form nipping at the younger man's nipples, feasting and teasing while his hands danced invisible patterns. Ianto was nearly unaware as his hand strayed under the blankets, dipping under the waistband of his shorts to firmly grip his aching erection.

As he was stroking himself off his mind crept back towards the corrupting thoughts of making passionate and wild love to Jack. He would be the first competent lover Jack had, but the American would surprise him by actually knowing a thing or two. Jack would be a naturally talented lover who would easily flip him onto his stomach so he could fuck him from behind; Ianto imagined being grabbed pulled up so they were both kneeling as he was pounded. He came biting his lip to muffle his shouts of Jack's name. Oh yeah, he had it bad, and he hardly got much sleep that night. 

TBC...


	5. Chapter Four

**Moonlight83: **This is a little longer than last time, I think, and yeah poor Jack. It's going to need a lot of hugs and cuddles for him to get better. Ianto's definitely gonna give it a go when he gets his head out of the clouds.

**DoctorWhoXTorchwood: **Glad you like the twist in the character dynamic!

**CydneyElise: **Are you alive? Please tell me I didn't just kill some with a fantasy?! *Tries to revive Cydney*

**JantoForever21: **Here's the next chapter. Hope you weren't hanging too long!

**socalrose: **Yeah I'm mean like that. It's party time in the Janto world. I hope you like the sweet scenes between Jack and Ianto... hm, not really sweet but important. Story progression and all that.

**NO-PANTIES: **You got it!

**katwinchester: **Glad you liked it, I wanted it to be romantic rather than creepy. I'm glad that it was seen as the positive rather than the negative!

**TheWeddingFairy: **There will be more but for a while it's going to be fantasies before they actually get it together and _stuff _happens! ;]

**Authors/Note: **It's party time for Ianto, Jack and their friends. There will be mild hints of femslash in this, so no likey no ready! Some swearing, alcohol use and drinking games. Plus we learn a little bit about why Ianto is the why he is. I'm just setting things up... I hope you'll forgive me! *Is shamed for what she's done*. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

The weekend rolled around and Friday night came. Ianto opened the door to see Jack, Toshiko, Mary, Russ, Nate and Michael all standing there crammed on the metal staircase that led to the outer door of his flat.

"Hey! You found the place okay!" he ushered them in and shut the door after them. They'd all, apart from Jack, brought four and six packs of cheap bear "Hope you don't mind, since it is my house warming, but I cooked. I laid out some food... home made burgers and chips... and the stuff on those plates is vegetarian for you Mary"

"Whoa... you laid on a banquet!" gasped Russ looking over the food covering several plates on the large table "You made all that stuff? Hm, maybe I should switch teams and make you my bitch"

"Sorry, you're not my type" he replied with a smirk at the joke "You can dump your coats over there and we'll get the beer in the fridge"

"What are we watching first?" asked Mary after they all sat down on the couch and chairs surrounding the TV

"There is Machine Girl, Blood the Last Vampire, Psycho, The Towering Inferno and Airplane" Michael pulled them out of his backpack and put them on the coffee table. While Nate and Russ were munching on the food they'd crammed onto their plates.

"S'is gud" mumbled Nate with his mouth full of burger

"Thanks. Jack? Are you hungry, don't stand on ceremony! It's there to be eaten!" he chuckled. Jack got up and piled a plate full of food before he came and sat down next to Ianto. He was a bit worried about this much food, of course he'd eat it, but it had been a very long time since he'd ate this much and he wasn't sure if he could keep it down and if he threw up they'd want to know why. Jack just wasn't sure if he was ready for them to ask their questions about his life.

"How about we watch Psycho then Airplane then Machine Girl?" Mary suggested as she tugged some hair behind her ear. The group all agreed and settled in to watch the first film.

Jack happily chewed away on the burgers he'd snagged from the table as he snuggled into Ianto's side, he was more than aware of the Welshman's arm lying across the back of the couch and it comforted him.

"You're a good cook" he whispered softly not wanting to disturb the action on the TV

"Thanks" he smiled back unable to take his eyes off Jack's mouth. A loud scream pierced Ianto's consciousness, his head snapped sharply towards the TV to see the iconic shower scene taking place. When Ianto looked back down at Jack he had continued eating and was watching the TV contently "I'm getting a beer, anyone else want one?"

"Yo, dude. Hit me with a cold one!" Russ called as he held up his hand. Ianto got up padding into his kitchen and opened the fridge taking out three beers, carefully putting them on the side before shoving his head into the cold space. What the hell is wrong with me, he thought to himself "Where's my beer!"

"Shut up, you lazy bag of wank! I'm trying to watch the film!" Toshiko shouted, Mary chuckled at her girlfriend's antics.

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice, whipping his head out of the fridge he turned to see Jack standing there staring at him expectantly. Ianto glanced to the open plan living room before looking back at the American. He stepped forward grabbing Jack pulling him close kissing him passionately.

"Ianto?" he opened his eyes and he was still standing with his head in the fridge. Turning he quickly shut it and grabbed up the three beers heading back to the couch to hand them out.

*

After all the films had finished and they'd drank enough beer for all of them to be sufficiently tipsy Nate convinced them to play I Have Never

"How d'you play it?" Jack asked nervously, he'd never played a drinking game before... never drank before either. He had been a bit worried about drinking because he'd seen the effect alcohol had first hand and Jack didn't want at all to become like Derek

"Very easy... someone says 'I Have Never...' and then you say something you haven't done. If you have done it then you take a drink. I'll start" Mary explained "I have never... kissed someone of the same sex"

Ianto, Nate, Toshiko and Mary all took a drink while the rest laughed aloud, demanding for details from the native Welshman

"Come on! Come on! You gotta tell us!" Michael begged

"Heh, I never kiss and tell" he quipped back bringing the bottle to his mouth taking a swig

"That's not fair!" Toshiko cried sulkily "Come on, give us details! You got to!"

"Nope, sorry! Come on... let's play the game; maybe I'll spill if I'm thoroughly bladdered"

"Bladdered? That isn't even a word!" chuckled Nate

"Okay, okay... I have never... stolen something"

"Does internet piracy count?" inquired Russ with the bottle near his mouth, Ianto just shrugged so he took a swig and everyone was surprised to see Jack do the same

"You. You stole something?" demanded Toshiko, she was more than surprised by this "What did you steal?"

"A candy bar and a book that I wanted but couldn't afford" he replied with a shrug "Is it my turn?"

"Go for it" nodded Mary ready with her bottle of beer

"I have never had sex with a member of the same sex" he looked round the room letting his eyes land on Ianto. After the earlier question, Jack wanted to know just how far Ianto had gone with a guy and if the Welshman wasn't going to say then maybe he would this way. He hoped and prayed to god that Ianto didn't take a drink of his beer.

But sadly he did. Ianto, Toshiko and Mary all took a swig of their beers which had Nate, Russ and Michael all chuckling

"Don't suppose you two would give us a show, would ya?" Russ crudely asked hoping for the best; they all, apart from Mary, missed the brief look of heartbreak on Jack's face.

"Only if you do" Toshiko replied cheekily "How bout the straighties make out?"

"Haha, yeah I'd like to see that!" agreed Mary, she burst out laughing and fell back on the floor which had everyone rolling with laughter.

"You think I'm chicken?" snapped Russ sulkily not liking that the lesbian couple was laughing at him "I could kiss a guy! I could!"

"I'm sure you could!" nodded Toshiko still in a fit of giggles

"I can! Jack! Come here!"

"Whu... no! I'm not going to kiss you!" Jack protested as Russ moved towards him

"Yes you are! You're gay... it won't mean anything to you!"

"No!" "I'll do it" Jack and Ianto spoke at the same time then the entire room fell quiet as they stared at each other. Ianto cleared his throat as he slid to the edge of the couch and reached out to cup Russ's cheek, the two men leaned close and met in the middle. The Welshman took control of the kiss and soon their tongues were battling, they kissed until the need for air become too much and they broke apart

"Whoa... dude, you know what you're doin" mumbled Russ as his fingertips rubbed his bruised mouth "Where did you learn how to mack like that?"

"Told ya, I never kiss and tell" he replied smugly as he sat back spreading himself out in the corner of the couch "So, whose next?"

"Uhh. I believe it's their turn. Come on girls! We gave you a show... now it's time to return the favour"

"I dunno, that performance was pretty hot. I doubt they'd top it"

"Yeah right!" Mary snapped as she slid closer to lock lips with her girlfriend. The boys howled and wolf whistled as the girls made out, Jack chose that moment to get up and slink away to the bathroom.

When he came back Russ was moaning and complaining that he hadn't taken pictures and the two girls were trying to get the drinking game going again

"You okay?" Ianto asked as he tipped his head back watching the American boy approach

"Fine" he answered curtly as he sat back down.

"That's it! If you guys aren't going to play I'm going to bed" Mary announced before looking hotly at her girlfriend "And I'm taking you with me"

"I'll show you were you're sleeping" Ianto got up to play host; he realised he should have done it sooner before he'd gotten in a merry state but no one seemed to mind. He wandered back to the couch to see that Nate was nodding off "Probably best to call it a night"

"Yeah" Michael agreed as he stood up. Between them they unfolded the couch and began making it up as a bed

"Russ... you've got the sleeping bag, Nate and Michael you can take the couch and Jack... you're with me. Goodnight you guys"

"Night, Ianto" they called. Jack grabbed his backpack and followed Ianto into his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Being alone in Ianto's bedroom felt more terrifying than being alone with Derek Lowe, he was so nervous that Jack just stood there watching the Welshman getting changed for bed

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he lied as he toyed with the hem of his baggy sweatshirt, he looked up to see Ianto standing there topless and his breathe caught in his throat. Ianto had muscles in all the right places and just a smattering of chest hair but what he noticed more than anything was the jagged scar running along the left side of his ribcage

"Like what you see?" Jack blinked when he heard Ianto's voice and he looked up locking eyes with him, his cheeks burnt red at being caught.

The older man walked over to him slowly tipping his chin, their noses brushing and breathe mingling

"I-I-I..." began Jack

"You what?" he practically purred in response before stepping back looking away as if he was coming to his senses "I'm not going to do anything, if that's what you're worried about. I don't mess with my friends"

He stripped off his jeans then climbed into the bed facing away from the American boy who was still trying to figure out what was going on! Jack changed quickly before Ianto could see the damage done to his torso and climbed into the bed next to his best friend.

The older teen woke slowly, he'd been dreaming about the past and it scared him. Ianto opened his eyes to the weak light in his room and suddenly panicked when he felt someone pressing up against his back. Reacting on his base instincts he leapt from the bed and cowered in the corner next to his wardrobe until he realised that he was safe and he was in his room and it had just been Jack snuggling close in his sleep.

Everything was okay so he climbed back into bed, into the warmth of his red sheets and smiled when Jack reached for him. It was almost as if he couldn't breathe as Jack curled against his side laying his head on Ianto's shoulder

TBC...


	6. Chapter Five

**CydneyElise: **Sorry you fainted... are you okay?

**AdoreThem: **Glad you like it and I try and update when I can. I'm writing this story in a rather weird way, I'm writing now... a year from now and then a few days after the... incident... a year from now. If that makes any sense.

**Rietta: **Glad to hear it!

**TheWeddingFairy: **Sorry about that. Things would have been a lot easier if they had kissed but I decided since Ianto is confident that I want Jack to take the lead when it comes to kissing. I like the idea of shy!Jack starting things ;]

**katwinchester: **We're all pretty much hopeless romantics. It was sweet, wasn't it :] and as for Ianto... you're going to have to wait and see.

**leonale: **You're gonna have to wait and see. You're not going to like it but it sort of helps them both after the... incident.

**JantoForever21: **Thanks! Affection has always been a dodgy thing for me, I'm glad I managed to write it fairly good.

**Moonlight83: **They will help each other to heal. But it's going to be a while before Jack finds out about that part of Ianto's past.

**Authors/Note: **Ianto learns a little bit about Jack's homelife. Jack goes to his first concert but it's ruined by an argument with Ianto afterwards. Remember Ianto is 19 while Jack is still only 17. Ianto argues with Tosh in Welsh and it's going to be a bit rough for Jack. There will be some ADULT themes of VIOLENCE here, if that offends you or you're offended by abusive situations then don't read it. Also, I don't speak Welsh so if I get it wrong blame my sources. Welsh/English Lexicon and that Welsh Translation page. Welsh translations for sentences used are below:

#1 - _I think one of his parents is abusing him_

#2 - _If he is being abused why did you let him go home?_

#3 - _He is seventeen, Toshiko, I had no choice! You think I was happy knowing that he was going home for a beating? _

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Light streamed in through the curtained window and it woke him up, he opened his eyes sleepily wondering why his bedroom was so bright and why the heavy tacked up sheet wasn't doing it's duty. Jack looked around blinking in surprise when he saw that it wasn't his room and it all came flooding back, even more shocking he found that he was sprawled pretty much on top of Ianto.

Carefully he untangled himself from the grip of strong arms and got out of bed, he wondered briefly if it was okay for him to get a shower. Jack bit his lip torn between waking Ianto up to ask or let him have more sleep; in the end he knelt on the bed gently nudging his shoulder

"Ianto? Ianto? Ianto?" he mumbled

"Whu... what? What is it?" he replied sleepily then his face lit up in a wide smile when he saw Jack "Hey"

"Is it okay if I get a shower?"

"Yeah" Ianto nodded reaching out to stroke Jack's cheek then the happy expression disappeared, the young American moved to leave but Ianto stopped him "Wait, Jack... we didn't. I didn't do anything last night?"

"No. We just slept" he answered as he stood in the doorway then he disappeared off to the bathroom leaving Ianto alone.

Laying alone in bed all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep but for some reason he couldn't, last night had been such a really good night and now it was Saturday and they were going to a gig later on.

Jack padded barefoot to the bathroom, he spotted Mary in the kitchen happily making herself coffee and helping herself to leftovers from the food Ianto had cooked last night. She nodded when she saw him and he nodded back. He hadn't met her before last night because she went to a different school than they did but she'd been Toshiko's girlfriend for a few months

"Hey" she greeted him coming out of the kitchen to offer him a mug of coffee "Morning"

"Morning" he replied before taking a sip of the steamy brew "How come you're awake?"

"I'm an early bird, besides I'm really excited about seeing Angels Among Us later on. I'm a big fan of their music. What about you? How come you're awake?"

"The sun comes up through Ianto's window, it woke me up, I was just going to get a shower"

"Right" she nodded glancing at Ianto's door "So... did you? You and Ianto?"

"Did we what?"

"I saw the look on your face when he was kissing Russ, you looked like you'd had your heart broken"

"We... I... it's not like that. He's my friend" he explained, he felt his face heat up with embarrassment

"I'm not the one you have to keep telling that to" she smirked "Sometimes people click and he looks the sort that you'd enjoy clicking with"

"Not that I wouldn't mind... clicking... with him, I'm not even sure if he thinks of me in that way. All he sees when he looks at me is a friend"

"Sometimes it's better than nothing but I don't think he thinks of you as just a friend, an idiot can see how he feels about you"

"He looked like he wanted to... I thought he was about... but no. I'm just not the guy people are interested in" he shrugged his shoulders

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Because if I weren't so fond of Tosh I'd be having you bend me over this table here" she nodded her head at the small kitchen table making him blush "Okay you are a little on the thin side but you're gorgeous. You got really nice hair and an amazing jawline"

"Amazing?" he repeated as he rubbed his jaw

"Yes. Now go... you tell anyone what I just said and I will kill you" she grinned at him. He shook his head then continued on his way to the bathroom.

Back in Ianto's bedroom he was lying in bed staring at the ceiling feeling empty again; it was so close to... no, he wouldn't think about _that. _Ianto was tired of make believe, pretending didn't make it real... all he wanted was to not have to pretend, to present a front to those around him. If they knew, well then... if Jack knew. He sat up burying his head in his hands, Jack could never know what happened to him, the American wouldn't understand and then all he would do was look at his kind Welsh friend with pity.

And to be honest Ianto was more than sick of seeing pity in the eyes of the people he cared about and called friends; he was sick of them looking at him and seeing how broken he truly was. It was like being something unnatural.

"I should try and get some sleep" he mumbled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. The fright he'd had earlier in the night dragged everything back, made it _there_ again, forced him to think about what happened.

He could hear the shower turn on in the distance and he scowled, wishing he had the courage to be with Jack. To climb into the shower with him, show the American how he really felt... show him the truth instead of his medicated persona.

*

Several hours later the gang left the pub where the concert had been performed and they felt the usual afterglow elation from good music. Jack felt like he was over the moon, he'd never been to a concert before and they'd all managed to get fairly near the front and then they'd gone back stage for autographs and to mingle with the band all thanks to Toshiko.

He was so excited that he really didn't want to go home but now that they were all outside they were saying goodbye to each other. Mary was going to be sleeping over at Toshiko's while everyone else was going home with the parting words of 'seeing you at school on monday'. Jack stood around watching everyone wandering off or catching rides with people who'd come to pick them up

"Are you parents coming to pick you up?" Ianto asked him when he realised that the American was just hanging around instead of going home

"Um..."

"Jack? Do they even know where you are?"

"No" he shook his head before lowering it feeling suddenly ashamed

"Shit! Aren't they worried about you? They've probably called the police! Why on earth didn't you tell them where you were?"

"Because it's just my foster father and he doesn't give a shit where I am. He probably hasn't even noticed that I've been gone" he replied honestly. Jack's honest answer made him blink in surprise

"I'm going to drive you home then"

"No!" Jack cried almost desperately. Ianto scowled at him annoyed with how the situation was and the fact that Jack hadn't told his foster father were he was, he was feeling hurt and lied to

"Then how the hell are you going to get home? I hope you don't plan on walking home?! Don't even think of telling me that!"

"Please don't yell at me" mumbled Jack as he let his gaze drop to the ground

"I'll do what I'll god damn well like! You're being stupid! This is going to get me in trouble..."

"It won't! I meant it when I said my foster father won't be aware that I'm gone. I'm sorry"

"I'm taking you home and if you do anything like this again..." he trailed off not willing to think about what would happen or what he'd do. Ianto knew that he could have been in a lot of trouble considering that he was past a legal milestone and Jack wasn't; if this happened then people would clearly get the wrong idea about them being just friends.

"It won't. I'm really sorry Ianto"

"Come on. Have you got your stuff?" he asked as he pulled Jack towards his car. The young American grabbed his backpack and let Ianto lead him.

The ride home was quiet, each man lost to their own thoughts, both of them lost in the seriousness of the situation. Ianto was worried he was going to get in trouble and Jack just didn't want Ianto to see where he lived, hell he could already see the quality of the buildings that they passed were beginning to be less and less appealing. He was still rather ashamed of his roots after Ianto had laughed at him living in a trailer park, he didn't like being known as the trailer trash kid.

"This is it!" he cried suddenly when he realised they were around the corner, he would have bolted from the car if it still hadn't been moving

"Here?!" gasped Ianto as he pulled the car up, looking round the dimly lit area. Jack grabbed his pack and pushed the door open but the welsh man stopped him "I'll see you at school on monday?"

"Yeah, see you on monday. Thanks for this weekend... I've never had so much fun" he explained and then he was gone disappearing into the dark like he was made of it.

Ianto sighed deeply as he watched him go, things seemed strange but it wasn't his place to question it. He was deeply worried about Jack but he just didn't know what to do and he was a little scared about saying anything in case the younger man was frightened off, how could he help him then? With a sigh he pulled away and went home.

Jack stood in the shadows watching as Ianto sat there in the car for a moment, it was clear to see the Welshman was deep in thought and he knew that wasn't a good sign. If Ianto was beginning to think about his homelife then he knew things could get serious, he didn't want anything to happen to Ianto. The new student had become the best friend he'd ever had and all he wanted to do was protect him from Derek. When Ianto left Jack hiked his bag up his shoulder and wandered off around the corner into the trailer park to face the music.

When he got there he knew it was the lesser evil to climb in through the window so Derek didn't know he'd been gone so long. The window scraped open and he tumbled inside just as the overhead light went on. Jack's heart sank to his feet when he saw Derek sitting on the edge of his bed. The older man looked furious and even across the room Jack could almost taste the alcohol on his foster father's breathe

"I'm not even going to bother ask where you were" he hissed quietly "I saw that man dropping you off. I saw you get out of his car. You're a whore aren't you? A fucking disgusting whore selling yourself to fags"

"No... Derek... I-I... he's just a friend. He's a friend from school" he protested weakly

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" he bellowed, he stood up staggering under the weight of the alcohol "All this time I have tried to beat your filthy habits and still you aren't grateful for what I've done"

"I am! I am grateful..." he sank down on his knees begging the man not to do what he knew Derek was about to do "Please. Don't..."

A quick fist to Jack's jaw silenced him, he fell back against the wall as Derek moved in. The beating started with a flurry for kicks and punches keeping him down curled up in a ball; he knew that he was stronger than Derek and he knew that he could easily defend himself against a man _that_ drunk... hell he was a security guard for godsake and he'd been in situations where he'd been charged by intoxicated men but as soon as Derek laid into him he was just a scared little boy again.

Stamp. Stamp. Stamp. Crack. Jack heard something crack and then everything seemed quiet and calm, almost felt as if he was floating Derek disappeared and he was alone in the dark again. The peace and quiet was astounding him and then he tasted that metalic tang of blood in his mouth, he licked his lips and felt a brief jolt of pain which meant he had either opened up the previous split lip or he'd suffered another one.

The quiet was lovely as he lay there, he didn't want to move because then the pain would come and he felt so content. Jack had had so much fun with his friends, with Ianto, it had been such a long time since he'd had fun but he knew that it couldn't happen again... not if this was the end result. He longed for it, Jack longed for the chance to do those kinds of things but he knew that if he did then really wouldn't last long.

Ianto's beautiful face popped into his mind and for one second he thought he was there with him in the room but it was just his imagination running away with him; Jack decided there and then that since he was getting beaten anyway he might as well just enjoy the good times that Ianto and his new friends gave him. If he was killed by Derek then at least he would have had those good times and he wouldn't have changed that for the world. Jack drifted off to sleep on the floor in an endorphine haze thinking about the past few hours and all the good times to come.

***

Monday morning dawned and Ianto drove to school, he'd spent the previous day with his family helping his parents unpack some more boxes and filling them on his new friends and the concert minus the underage drinking. After what happened back home two years ago he knew that his parents looked down on his drinking habits. Now he was back at Amundsen for another week.

He stopped off at his locker putting the stuff he didn't need in there for later then headed down the hall towards Jack's locker hoping to see the young American before home room started. Ianto waited as long as possible but when the second bell rang he sighed and headed to class hoping that he hadn't ruined his friendship with Jack by asking those stupid questions on Saturday and shouting at him.

Ianto knew it was ridiculous to spend some much time thinking about the other man expecially when he was supposed to be focusing on school work but he was genuinely worried about him. All he hoped was that Jack was okay!

Jack opened his eyes and felt groggy, the smell hit him and he knew that he'd been laying there for longer than he needed to, his entire body ached and he stank of dry blood. It took a while for him to sit up and when he did he wished he hadn't bothered; every minute move sent bolts of pain shooting through him and he prayed that the pain would pass.

Now in the light of day he could see the mess Derek had made of his room and that it was half one on Monday, he didn't bother hiding his surprise at being unconscious for so long. This beating had been a bad one and now he needed to clean up; his room and his body. If Derek came back in and saw that he hadn't tidied up then he was in for another thrasing and he wasn't sure he'd survive anymore. Jack straightened his room as best as he could, righting the draws that had been pulled out then putting away his clothes before finally pushing his bed back against the wall and correcting the mattress. It took him two hours to tidy everything up, not because he was slow at tidying but because he was in a lot of pain.

When he finally got his room sorted he turned his attention to himself; it was a struggle and a half to get his soiled jeans off. Holding them up he debated whether it was best to try and save them or just put them straight into the bin; in the end he tossed them towards a corner where he kept his dirty washing, he'd deal with them later. The shirt was much harder to remove because of his ribs, they were bruised and discoloured... looking down at his multi-coloured flesh he remembered hearing something crack.

"Great! Broken ribs! That means no gym for a while" he muttered to himself. The trailer was quiet so he assumed that Derek was either out at a bar or passed out in the living room, cracking open the door he peeked out and saw that it was the former. The relief he felt was palpable as he hurried to the bathroom so he could wash away all the blood.

Moments like this were what Jack loved more than anything else, it was quiet and peaceful and he could use as much hot water as he liked because there was no one to tell him not to. It was freedom to him and that's why he loved it. Even though the shower was pure agony on his damaged body he wouldn't have got out for anything! The water washed the blood away and he winced as he scrubbed at the dried spots so he would be presentable. Overall it was his ribs that seemed the worst affected of this beating, after that his face wasn't fairing too good. A large purple bruise stood out over his eye while his other was nearly swollen shut, he hated that he was thankful that he'd re-opened his old split lip instead of receiving another one. All in all he had enough injuries to know that it would take a while before he got better which meant that he had to miss school for a while.

Jack knew that if anyone found out what Derek was doing to him then he'd terrified for his life, yeah he would get out of his hell hole but he knew that Derek would come after him for giving the whole thing away and he was sure that if his foster father ever caught him, he'd kill him.

After the blissfully painful shower he got dressed, tugging on some shades and left the trailer... he hadn't really eaten since he'd stayed at Ianto's house and he was starving. This was an emergency and he could use some of his emergency fund on food... he briefly thought about bandages and some salves but he shook that idea off; if Derek found them then he'd want to know how he managed to afford them. All the hopes and dreams of escaping he'd had for the last twelve years would be over if his foster father found that money; it was a fair bit now and he needed it to get away.

The streets were fairly quiet, with the odd person out shopping or running some other type of errand, he walked slowly because of his aching joints. Jack didn't want to risk eating anything too heavy because it had been a few days since he last ate and those damn injuries didn't help either!

After getting enough money out of an ATM for a sandwiches and a bottle of water he found a quiet place to sit so he could eat his lunch then he moved on and headed to the library. If he was going to be off school for a while then he might as well find something to pass the time; he was glad that it was a schoolday and Ianto wouldn't be at the library. Jack got several books out, including one on how to learn Welsh then started the long walk home.

Derek was there when he got back. Luckily the man was distracted by the idiot box so he crept to his bedroom as quickly as possible and shut the door behind him sliding the locks into place. The young American's heart sank when he saw that Derek had been in here again and all the hard work he'd put into straightening his room had all been for nothing. Seeing his room in such a disaray again he broke down, his jaw shaking as tears filled his eyes, his legs gave out and he tumbled down the door wrapping his arms around his legs as he cried.

***

"Did you and Jack have a fight?" asked Toshiko as soon as he sat down for lunch, he had his sandwich and the spare he'd made for his best friend "Coz I haven't seen him all day"

"No we didn't have a fight and I haven't seen him either. I haven't seen him since Saturday evening" he explained his worry for his friend was growing and he didn't like it

"I hope he got home okay" Russ uttered as he opened his milk carton

"He got home fine. I drove him" answered Ianto "He seemed really jittery when he got there. He pretty much shouted this is it then jumped from the car"

"Weird" said Michael rolling his eyes

"Actually he was acting weird before that. He didn't tell his parents that he was spending the night at mine and he didn't tell them about the gig either"

"Ach yn cellwair!" she gasped; the others on the table rolled their eyes for her speaking in Welsh. They'd known that she could speak it but they didn't know that she'd been born there, it wasn't easy to figure out what with her oriental appearance

"Not even a little" Ianto replied easily understanding his native dialect. He glanced at his friends on the table before looking back at Toshiko

**#1**"Dybia hun chan eiddo rhieni ydy yn cam-drin 'i"

"WHAT!" she shrieked loudly getting the attention of the entire lunch room

"No confering in Welsh" Nate ordered them once the attention returned to normal and the other students went back to their food.

**#2**"Ai dydy cam-driniedig paham adawaist 'i cer addef?" she demanded ignoring her non-Welsh speaking friends for a moment 

**#3**"Dydy seventeen, Toshiko, Cawn na ddewis! Dybi Buais 'n ddedwydd yn adnabod a cerddai addef achos churfa?" he cried angrily then gathered his things up and left the table

"What the hell were you two monkeys yelling about?" Michael demanded. Toshiko just sighed and went back to lunch with a lot more on her stomach than sandwiches.

After Ianto left the table he ambled down the hall with one thought on his mind, and then it hit him. He raced to the library hoping to find Jack in his usual place but when he got there the library was empty and quiet with no sign of the young American anywhere.

He flopped down on the chairs Jack used to lie on and pulled his legs up, he wanted to know that his best friend was okay but he had no way of knowing. He didn't have any way of contacting him because Jack didn't have a phone and Ianto didn't know where he lived either.

Ianto sat there lost in thought until the bell rang bringing him out of his reverie; had he done something wrong? I shouldn't have shouted at him, he thought as he made his way to his locker to dump the sandwiches and get his books for his next few classes. He just wished that wherever Jack Harkness was he was okay.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Six

**TracyLynn: **Don't worry I'm still updating. I have a fair few stories on the go and I work on them equally. It appears some are neglected but they're not really neglected, just delayed or struck with writers block.

**DarkDancerKayla: **They do get together but again it's going to be a while before they do. It's going to take a year before they finally come to their senses and then something really bad happens. Don't worry though, I'm pushing for a happy ending!

**pinksocks: **Heheh naughty naughty ^^. Jack and Ianto do get together and Derek gets done by the police... eventually. You're gonna hate me for this part. Derek is a very grey character, he's not going to be completely evil or completely good because that's just not how people are. Also I had to have him somewhat kind/caring for Jack's foster mother to fall and marry him. Are you kidding? Of course I want to read your rants! I have a very small ego and I think a lot of the stuff I write is rubbish so it's nice for people to leave nice reviews! It keeps me going!

**CydneyElyse: **He'll get what's coming to him in the end. I'm sorry for this part, would you feel sorry for Derek if he was nice?

**sassydemon: **Thank you *blushes*. Yeah it's Blood The Last Vampire. I wanted some films and I kinda picked them based on what I imagined they'd like to watch (and what I like to watch). Have you seen it? Yeah lovely daydreams... nothing like a good fantasy ;) Hope I'm happy I gave you a nosebleed? I seem to be injuring my reads too much. Maybe I should stop? As for Chloe that is a little weird. I wanted some sibling dynamic in there since Ianto's brothers and sisters were back in Wales. Chloe and Tosh are going to be at odds for most of it but Tosh looks out for Chloe when things get rough. Glad you like my style... it's taken me eleven years to develop it!

**junior051: **They will be able to help each other. Ianto's secret is pretty dark and it explains why he's so confident.

**katwinchester: **Ianto and Jack have things pretty rough but it gets worse. Ianto's on a downward spiral.

**AdoreThem: **Sorry for the cliffhangers but not really! I love a good cliffhanger, I'm mean like that! I've done it again in this chapter!

**Authors/Note: **Sorry for the delay in putting this out and sorry it's about a thousand words shorter to what I normally post. I've been distracted by reading a lot of good/yummy Torchwood fanfics over at LiveJournal and I've been learning Welsh. Partly because I want to go to Cardiff Uni to study practical film and partly for this story and partly because I love language! Okay so in this chapter Jack avoids Ianto. Ianto doesn't know what's happened to Jack and Derek gives Jack a very belated birthday present. Anwyn surprises her son with a visit and they argue. Ianto's life is going to spiral downwards and it starts while Jack is off sick for eight days. Thank you for all the reviews, keep reading and reviewing and enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Jack lay wrapped in his blanket on the floor in the corner as he read his first book. He'd always loved reading and this book in front of him was proving to be no exception; it was one of the ones he'd gotten out from the library and he was really getting into it.

As he shifted he couldn't help but wince, his ribs were still bad and he'd fallen into his old habit of sitting still to avoid aggravating them. The only problem with that plan was he'd go stiff and he'd have to move.

"Is that for school?" he looked up surprised to see Derek standing there in his doorway. Jack was so shocked he moved on reaction, jumping up and closing the book

"No I... I got it from the library..." he explained before bowing his head "I'm sorry"

"Shut up" said Derek but it lacked the usual anger of their encounters "It was your birthday today wasn't it?"

"No. It was two months ago" he replied quietly

"Oh" his foster father just nodded before holding out a can with a blue bow on it "Happy Birthday"

It was a can of beer. An open can of beer. A can that had been drunk and left long enough to go dry but still it was one of the best birthday presents he'd ever remembered getting

"Thank you"

"I'm uhh sorry I drank it" Jack shook his head a smile dancing on his lips

"That's okay!" their eyes met and Derek just nodded, his foster son's smile was infectious and he couldn't help but smile back

"How is... uhhh..." he pointed at the bruises that dotted over Jack's face

"I'll be fine. Though I am going to miss some school, I don't think I could do Gym with my ribs"

"I'll call the school for you. Say you're ill" he told him thinking ahead of what he'd do. They'd been doing things like this for years and right now Jack was more than glad that Derek was showing the nicer side of personality "So is it a good book?"

"Yeah, it's fantasy. About a werewolf... I thought since I'm not at school I don't have to read my text books"

"I hope you're not being lazy when it comes to study" Derek's features darkened and Jack looked instantly frightened

"No sir. I always study hard at school and I always do my homework"

"Good. You don't want to end up like me! Study loads of different subjects so when you get sacked from your job after ten years you can find another job!" he wandered off back into the living area to drop himself in front of the TV and left Jack alone to continue reading his book.

*

Ianto got home after a particularly long shift at the library and felt dog tired, it had been one of those days and all he wanted to do was to get a nice hot bath and eat some serious junk food then go to bed. He dropped his bag near the doorway and stumbled into his open plan living room with every intention of crashing down onto his couch but all his fatigue was overshadowed by thoughts of Jack. Thinking about him, Ianto couldn't help but hate how easily that boy had managed to invade his thoughts.

He groaned his displeasure as he kicked off his shoes and socks then padded barefoot to the bathroom. He left the hot tap running while he called for pizza, chips and onion rings... after a day like today he just so wasn't in the mood of cooking or being healthy.

The other librarians were all older women so they'd happily delegated the task of heavy lifting and stacking of the larger books to him. It was early but it felt like it was near ten and he hadn't even started his homework yet...

Ianto knew that he should get up off the couch to tidy up a bit and do dishes that had been left over for the weekend but he just couldn't be arsed, he didn't have a shift tomorrow so they could be done then. With a sigh he pulled himself up off the couch to go turn the tap off in the bathroom then he heard a knock at the door; he could almost smell the pizza through the door and it made him realise just how hungry he was. After his argument with Toshiko he hadn't finished his lunch and he hadn't had anything to eat since

"I need to start taking better care of myself" he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his wallet from his bag and paid for his order. Yes, it was a lot of food for one guy but he was hungry and he's a growing boy afterall!

With his food he dropped himself back down on the couch in front of the TV and channel surfed. It wasn't that there wasn't anything good to watch on TV, it was just that they were pretty much all American shows and he wasn't used to their kind of humour... in the end he settled on a cartoon called Daria on MTV because it seemed like the best thing on.

Ianto was just about to climb into the bath when there was a knock at the door, cursing he pulled his foot from the water and grabbed a towel to cover himself. Looking through the spy glass he saw his mom standing on the other side of the door, he opened it quickly and she barged past him carrying a box

"Mam? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nice greeting for someone who drove all this way to drop off your stuff" she commented as she nodded at the box in her arms. She set it down on the coffee table, eyeing up the empty cardboard takeout boxes in silent disapproval

"Sorry, mam, I was just about to get a bath. It's been a long day" he explained with a tired sigh, she just nodded as she looked round her son's home like she was looking for something "Mam?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry... it's just Aled called and said he was worried about you. I came to check up on you"

"So the box was a pretence?" he asked with a knowing smirk, she nodded her head sharing a similar smile. Ianto schooled his features giving away nothing as he stared at his mother "What did Aled say?"

"That you were having feelings for that Jack boy. I know you like him but are you really sure you want to get into something serious after..."

"Mam!" scowled Ianto almost hostile with what she was saying "I'm not going to live my life like some pariah! If I'm love with Jack then that's that! Yes, what happened to me was terrible but I'm not going to let it take over my life"

"Ianto... don't you see it did take over your life? That's why we had to leave" she pointed out "After... it happened you were a changed boy. You were reckless and you didn't care! That's why I'm worried about you starting something serious in case you get hurt"

"I won't get hurt, mam, I'm not going to let anything hurt me. I'm stronger than that" he told her but his voice was shaking. She took a step towards him but he backed away "I think you better go, it's late and I have school in the morning and a tonne of homework that I have to do before bed"

"Okay" she sighed taking the hint "But you come round tomorrow, try and get that Jack friend of yours to come to. I want to meet him"

"Sure, mam" he nodded leaving out the part about that he hadn't seen Jack at all today and he was probably being avoided. It was the last thing he wanted, space between him and his parents especially considering they were the only family he had on this continent but as he walked his mam to the door he felt like he'd pushed her away "Mam?"

"Yeah, mab?" she turned in the hallway and he sighed falling into her arms

"I'm sorry, mam" he told her. The exhaustion of the day got to him and he couldn't help but begin to cry. Anwyn stroked his arms as he sobbed against her shoulder

"Hey, shh it's okay, cariad" she told him "I'm not angry with you. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing"

"I do. I'm fine" he said firmly as he lifted his head to meet her eyes

"Really?" smiled Anwyn as she brushed a stray tear away "Tell you what, you come over tomorrow with Jack and I'll cook us all a nice dinner, yeah"

"Yeah" he nodded his head "Thanks mam"

"Don't mention it... and lay off the junk food. I won't have you getting fat on me" she poked his middle before she opened the door and left. He stood in the doorway as long as possible so he could watch her car go but the cold of the night got to him and he shut the door, locking it and headed to the bathroom to finally sink into the warm bath.

An hour later he was sliding into his bed after completing all his homework and tidied up, that bath had really helped his strained muscles. Ianto wondered if Jack would be in school tomorrow, it made sense that he would be. Afterall he was pretty sure that school was important to the quiet American; even if Jack was angry with him for some reason he wouldn't miss more than one day of school. Would he?

Ianto shook his head as he lay in bed; this was doing him no good. The exhaustion was hounding him but his mind wouldn't shut off and then he thought about what happened to him. All the shadows in the dark turned into demons and any chance of sleep left him until the early hours of the morning when he finally passed out.

***

School was the same as the day before for Iahto, his heart sank when he saw that Jack wasn't getting his things from his locker now was he waiting at the new student's locker. Again there was no sign of the American and all Ianto could do was get used to the idea that today would be just as bad as yesterday... the only saving grace was that he wasn't scheduled to work tonight so he could go home and catch on the sleep he should have had if not for worried thoughts about his friend and the past.

After getting his things he needed for the first two classes he made his way to homeroom; his mind was a jumble with wild thoughts. In the end the confident Welshman decided that he needed a night out... a proper one, so he could get utterly knocked sideways and he didn't have to think anymore. Not about Jack and not about his graduation night out and most certainly not about Robert McLachlan.

"Morning" greeted Chloe popping up next to him in the usual strange way she did "No Jack today?"

Ianto ignored her and kept walking, she fell into step with him undeterred by his silence. Since he'd turned her down she was really being a massive pain in the butt always popping up out of nowhere to be all flirty with him and insulting to his friends, including her sister, and frankly he was getting sick of it. No matter what he did, she just wouldn't leave him be "Aww, not even got a witty insult to throw my way?"

He remained quiet, almost at his destination but she stepped in front of him scowling at him moodily "How can you like spending time with that freaky fag and loser sister of mine? I'm the better looking twin!"

"Not everything is about looks Chloe, Toshiko is a really cool person and if you weren't so full of yourself acting all high and mighty then you might just see that for yourself. Now are you done?" he told her, before she had a chance to reply he'd dodged past her and hurrying for the doorway that would provide an hour's reprieve from her full-on personality.

*

It took eight days for the easily visible bruises to heal, eight long days before Jack was allowed to go back to school. He'd been climbing the walls with boredom; he'd read at least ten books while he was off 'sick' and he'd visited the library several times making sure to avoid the times when Ianto would be there.

There were times when he was out that some people stopped and stared, clearly recognising his injuries as abuse and he hated it. It wasn't so bad because he didn't know them but he didn't want people who knew to see those bruises because then his world would be torn apart. It wasn't hard to admit that he was ashamed that he was a poster child for child abuse but as bad as his life was he was still fairly lucky; Jack was alive, had a roof over his head and got to go to school, he had a job and was making money that Derek couldn't get at. He'd saved nearly five and a half thousand and he was just praying that he could last out until he graduated.

When the deep painful looking bruises turned from blue and purple to sickly green and yellow he could cover them up and go back to school. Jack had been looking forward to coming back, he hadn't in the past, because this time it was different he had friends waiting for him and he'd get to see Ianto!

His body was still a little stiff but no where as sore as it was a few days ago, first stop now that he was back at school was to stop off at his locker and dump the things he didn't need for the first two lessons.

"Jack!" he turned and saw Toshiko barrelling towards him, he tried not to wince as she yanked him close bear hugging the stuffing out of him

"Hey Toshiko!" he couldn't help but be happy to see her. She pulled back then thumped his shoulder as a scowl appeared on her face

"Where were you? We were all worried sick!" she snapped, he looked down feeling bad for being off for so long. He couldn't really help the reason he'd been off but he still felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Toshiko" mumbled Jack, he looked up when he felt her rubbing his arm then he spotted Ianto walking further down the corridor "Ianto" he spoke aloud, a warm smile on his face. Toshiko watched him for a moment seeing clearly what Mary had been talking about and it broke her heart

"Jack... you need to talk to him" she told him

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked her picking up her sad tone. She just shrugged before pushing him off in Ianto's direction. He headed down the hall to where Ianto was stood at his locker "Hey Ianto"

Ianto slammed his locker shut glaring at Jack for a moment before walking off down the hall to class without saying a word. Jack watched him go and wondered what the hell he'd done wrong to see such hatred in those beautiful eyes, hatred directed at him.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Seven

**DoctorWhoXTorchwood: **It was pretty much healed when you wrote that. Really glad you like it! Do you know that I'm writing this as both a fanfic and a original fic? I'm hoping that once I've completed the original I can get it published. It'd be nice to have another book out...

**: **Yeah there's a lot of stuff in my head, I'm planning and planning and not just this one! All of them! I have a strong outline of where things are going. I just need to fill space between all this stuff and what happens to Jack a year from now but don't worry I've got a good idea in mind. I should never skipped ahead and wrote what happens to Jack but I couldn't help myself! :/

**JantoForever21: **All better and it wasn't that bad! Just couldn't bend it! It was cut right on the bendy knuckle bit! :(

**Jessie Blackwood: **Thanks for the mp3 idea... I never got around to doing that though. :/

**TheWeddingFairy: **Thanks! :D

**katwinchester: **Thanks!

**Authors/Note:** Again late night, work better at night. This is fairly short but I was somewhat happy with this being as is. Thought about adding more but decided that 'tomorrow' was were things should start again. I'm a little out of it because of some reviews I've had. Feel a little out of whack because the thing I was somewhat good but insecure about is 'vague'. It wasn't a bad review... it's just, left me feeling a little weird and odd. But it's good to have in-depth critique! If there's mistakes I apologise, feel weird about that too, isn't enough to have a story? No one's perfect! I was told once that it doesn't matter if there's tonnes of errors just as long as the story's good! I don't have a beta and I make mistakes... don't like being called up on grammar... it peeves me because that's one of the things I strive to be good in. I'm kinda anal when it comes to grammar but enough of all that... story! We learn something about Tosh. Ianto screws up big time! Jack decides somethings and feels better for it! Oh, I think I suddenly know why those reviews left me feeling weird. They reminded me of my ex. Kinda the things he'd come out with! Hm... I hope it's not but that sounds like the bollocks thing he'd do... even giving me on advice on my uni life. Hm, have I mentioned my indecision for uni? Shit! I hate this, now I'm all paranoid. Bollocks! Sorry everyone! Here's the new part! Read it, review it and just enjoy! Unless you're that wanker. Grr I don't want to be angry because that part of my life is over. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder all the time! Again, sorry that I'm bitching about this now. I think it's lack of sleep.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Jack walked into the lunch room and saw all his friends waiting for him bar Ianto, his best friend was nowhere in sight and Tosh seemed apologetic for it. He thought about going over to sit with them but all he wanted to do was find Ianto and figure out what was going on. So he turned and went to the one place Jack knew he'd find him.

The library was quiet as always and Ianto sat near the windows, he'd climbed onto one of the smaller shelves so he could look out the window. He thought about what he'd done and how angry he was with Jack, he blamed his quiet American friend for what he'd done even though he knew it wasn't Jack's fault. Ianto just wasn't ready to admit that he was at fault because then he would have to face his own guilty conscious and his own shameful behavior popping up again. He didn't want to think about the reasons behind why he'd done this back home in Newport and he hadn't wanted that to come here and it had and he blamed Jack because he'd not been around. Ianto had been worried and that worry confused him made him seek out the familiar, he'd gone and screwed up and it hurt.

"Ianto?" he turned to see Jack standing there. How could he tell him? He was so innocent and it sounded like he had such a bad time of things already

"I shouldn't be your friend" he told him

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not a nice person"

"Don't be daft" Jack chuckled nervously "Of course you're a nice person. You saved me from those bulli-"

"I slept with Chloe" Ianto said interrupting him as he jumped down off the stack and picked up his backpack

"You..." he trailed off feeling tears come to his eyes, even though he didn't know why he was so upset; Ianto was just his friend nothing more

"I slept with her" repeated Ianto before walking out. The devastated look on Jack's face was enough to make him feel guilty all over again. He left the library quickly and quietly without looking back.

Jack wiped away his tears then came to his senses and chased after Ianto; he wasn't sure if he was going to tell Ianto how he felt or tear him a new one... he stopped in the hall when he saw his Welsh friend letting Chloe pull him into her arms, she spotted Jack and smiled smugly at him. She'd won!

Ianto held onto her as she stroked his back and he did his best to hold in his sobs, he'd gone and done something very stupid and he'd hurt himself and Jack. The biggest irony of all was that he knew for sure that he was in love with Jack while he was in another woman's arms!

Feeling suddenly sick Jack turned and left the school grounds, it had been too soon to come back to school he told himself as he walked down the street. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed, it felt safe there. His bed had always felt safe, despite Derek snatching him from it on the odd occasion, and that's what he needed right now. He needed safety when his world was tumbling apart around him.

Derek was surprised to see him to say the least, Jack had just opened the door and walked in looking like a zombie

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" he shouted but the boy ignored him "Jack?"

"Derek, I know you're not my father but I had my heart broken today and I... I..."

"What was her name?" Derek asked quietly, he may have disliked children but if Jack was in a situation to be similar to him then he was going to make an effort. Jack stood there staring into space

"Chloe" he scowled "She... it was with my best friend"

"You know what you need to do?" he suggested as he opened the fridge and pulled out a six pack

"What?" Jack sighed ready to collapse in on himself

"Firstly get drunk and then once you're sufficiently so then come up with a plan in revenge! This Chloe chick? She have a sister?"

"Yeah, twin sister Tosh" he replied as Derek handed him a can

"There ya go!" he crowed "Just sleep with her sister"

"I can't. Tosh's a lesbian"

"Fuckin dykes" he snarled "There must be something you can do? Stink bomb her locker... or his?"

"But Ianto is still my friend... it was _her. _She's the one to blame... evil bitch. I hate her" he hissed; not saying aloud that he'd always hated her because she'd made his life a living hell.

"Friends don't do that to you. Not real friends... Caydee was lucky that the guy she was leaving me for wasn't my best friend. I would have killed them both" he staggered back to his chair and sat down unaware of Jack gasping.

Derek didn't mention his ex-wife all that often but when he did it was to slag her off and call her names for leaving him. He'd never once before alluded that she was dead; Jack had been hoping that she'd find him or when he left he could find her but if she was dead that would explain why she hadn't come to save him. It was one thing after another and he felt like this day couldn't get any worse. First Ianto with Chloe and now Derek hinting that his foster mom was dead.

"I'm just gonna go to my room for a bit"

"Okay" called Derek feeling a bit upbeat now that his foster son was feeling in a similar way to him, it was an odd time for male bonding "Later I'm gonna take you out. We'll go to the pub"

"I'm underage. They won't let me in, but thank you, sir"

"Nonsense! They won't care!" he replied interrupting Jack before he could say anything further before saying finally "We're going"

Jack had no choice in the matter, since his guardian was determined to take him whether he liked it or not.

***

He'd never been to a bar before, and yes Derek had been right about him getting in, there was a strange smell in the air that hit him as soon as he walked in. The sweat, stale air and smoke was like a thing fog hanging over the heads of the patrons dotted about. It was a very traditonal, almost simple, bar with booths to the left and the counter to the right with bar stools lining it.

Derek pulled him over to the counter and they both sat down. The bartender came over, he was a big burly man with hairy arms and a dish towel over one shoulder

"What are you having"

"Two beers" ordered Derek while Jack remained quiet, he was still unsure about being here. He was still holding onto his dislike of alcohol even if he foster father was determined to get him intoxicated. Jack felt afraid and on edge as he sat there, he knew that the bartender knew he was underage after taking one look at him. He wasn't sure what Derek would do to him if they were kicked out.

Jack was still nursing his bruises from the last beating; he wasn't as stiff as he'd been the day after Derek had hurt him but it still ached. But the bartender didn't say anything as Derek paid then pushed the glass towards him.

He cradled it for a moment savouring the absurdity of the situation; Derek, his foster father who hated him, had taken him out for a drink to cheer him up. With a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders he picked up the glass and took a hefty swig. It tasted foul and he didn't see the point but then again Jack hadn't seen the point in drinking when he had a few at Ianto's party but he still did it and he'd had fun at Ianto's party!

So he would have fun now. This would be good and he wouldn't think of Ianto and how comfortable he was in Chloe's arms or how smug and proud Chloe looked. Like the little bitch had won! _She_ didn't deserve to be the one who won, _she_ wasn't him and _she_ couldn't be Ianto's best friend! Not like he could!

Drinking fuelled his anger but he allowed it. He was furious that he'd lost his best friend and... and what? Why was he so furious? Jack stopped glass halfway up to his mouth wondering why he was so angry and upset? Ianto had just been a friend. All his hoping for his Welsh friend to be something more would never happen, it probably would never have happened and allowing himself to go down the same path as Derek was stupid.

He turned to tell his foster father this but Derek was busy chatting a lady up. Jack scowled before downing the rest of the drink and left the bar. He walked home alone and when he was there he got into bed. Tomorrow would be better and he would go to school and he could get over this.

***

Ianto didn't see him for the rest of the day after speaking to him in the library. Tosh told him that she had told Jack to talk to him and he hadn't come back; it wasn't difficult to figure out why he'd cut class.

The disappearing act Jack pulled was more than understandable and it made Ianto feel even more of a wanker because he'd hurt him; Jack was a really nice guy and didn't deserve the bullshit Ianto was causing him.

After school he dug into another bad habit, he started smoking again. He was standing waiting for the bus enjoying a good smoke, hadn't had one in a year, but he'd needed it. Ianto was mid drag when he heard someone calling his name

"Ianto?"

"Mary" he grinned when he realised who it was. She looked pleased to see him and even hugged him! It was a little strange because he didn't know her all that way after her being Tosh's girlfriend "How are you?" he inquired, she nodded her head reaching out for her cigarette

"I've been better, heard the bizarrest news off Mackintosh; she told me that you were at hers on friday but not to see her. She said you were there to see her sister"

"Mackintosh?" he repeated wondering who she was going on about. Mary rolled her eyes looking a lttle guilty as she smoked his cigarette

"Shit" she mumbled "That's Tosh's full name, she hates it, her parents thought they were having one of each twin. Don't tell her I told you!"

"I won't" he sighed pulling out a fresh cigarette and lit it

"So, what's this between you and Chloe. Are you completely mental?"

"I think I must be" answered Ianto honestly

"Why did you sleep with her?" he grumbled with a heavy sigh and shook his head

"God knows. She was there and I needed to take my mind off..."

"Off...? Off Jack?" she suggested, his neck snapped so fast as he turned to glare at her. How the hell did she know that? "Oh please, it was obvious. The way you look at him, the way you are with him! Not that he'd give you the time of day now"

"What do you mean? We were just friends"

"And I'm a successful businessman named Frank! Don't you get it? He's madly in love with you" she told him, the cigarette she'd swiped had burned down so she tossed it crushing it under her toes

"What?" uttered Ianto suddenly feeling breathless

"I don't like repeating!" she snapped but rolled her eyes when she saw his pale shocked expression "Fine! Jack. Is. In. Love. With. You!"

"What?"

"I swear to god I'll hurt you!" she hissed just as the bus pulled up "This is my bus. Gimme a hug" she pulled him close, hugging him despite his stiffness then got on the bus leaving him alone.

Standing there he knew it shouldn't have been such a big surprise but it was! It was a surprise and he didn't know what to do. Oh god, he thought, as he stood there; there wasn't any way to make this better! Tomorrow, he'd have to talk to Chloe and let her down gently and then... what? What on earth could I do to fix this, his mind screamed at him, I've fucked up and there's no going back.

TBC...


	9. Chapter Eight

**snape-metz: **Will do!

**JantoForever21: **Thanks!

**jantochryed: **Here ya go! Sorry for the delay!

**katwinchester: **Thanks! Uni apps are in and I got a reply off UCLAN. Hm, my mom is encouraging me to visit the uni's in Newport, Lancaster and Cardiff... roadtrip anyone? :]

**Poisoned-Thorns: **Not so much a talk with Jack but with his tad. Glad you likey! :]

**CaptureTheDevil: **I wanted Ianto to be dependant on something, he has a serious problem with something that happened to him and I couldn't justify a self harming theme because that is general more a female solution. Can't stop thinking of Ianto wrapped in a big pink fluffy blanket... which seems daft because I keep picturing GDL's feet in those boots and I keep thinking about that small conversation I had with one of the guys from the TW Forum. "He's got really big feet"- "You know what they say about guys with big feet. They need big shoes"

**XxTypoMasterxX: **Jack makes Ianto better and Ianto makes Jack better. They're going to be each other's rock long before they realise it's not friendship they're feeling!

**DarkDancerKayla: **I'm sorry nothing good happens... good in a slashy theme. This fic is one of my more emo fics where I am very cruel with the characters and deny them things that make them happy. If you want slashy smutty/fluffy fun I should refer you to the Little Things, Watchers Vignettes and Hungry, Sir?

**DoctorWhoXTorchwood: **I love Tosh too, it just wouldn't have made sense if he'd slept with Tosh. Though I do think that Ianto and Tosh would make an excellent non-cannon couple.

**: **Me too! I'm just trying to fill now and a year from now (in the fic) and I'm not really coming up with much in the way of ideas. I might bring things forward by a few months... if I do then I apologise to each and every reader for what I've done. Truly. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me.

**Authors/Note: **Sorry for the delay on this update. I had food poisoning yesterday from under cooked eggs; bit pissed about this. My mom cooked a massive meal for the family which was completely vegetarian (I'm not against veggies, just gets a bit annoying when it's all the time) so as a treat my mom made me something alternative. My treat was a melted cheese sandwich with an undercooked egg on it. Then she had a go at me for being a little upset about given raw egg! I swear she's trying to kill me! Anyway not much happens, sorry for the short part. With the food poisoning I couldn't round the updates off into chapters... I trekked a mile into town just so I could update via wifi (damn downed internet!) and had to type the rest here. Sorry it's so short, at least it's an update! Read and review guys! And enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Banadel slid his key into the lock, letting himself in before shutting the door behind him, he jogged up the wooden stairs from back room of the shop up to his son's apartment. He paused in mild surprise because all the curtains were still closed and it was dark. The kind that you had to wait for your eyes to adjust to, he took a step into the apartment and heard the clatter of glass knocking against glass. He looked down and he could make out the telltale sign of beer bottles on the floor

"Ianto!" called Banadel as he ran his over the wall desperately seeking a light switch, when he found it light flooded the room. Someone on the couch sat up groaning loudly at the sudden change; it was more than clear to Banadel that the person on the couch was not his son. His face clouded over with anger; the reason for coming to Chicago was partly to help Ianto heal from his distructive behaviour but it looked like it had been a waste! "Ianto! Where the hell are you!"

He stomped into the bedroom and found his son fast asleep in bed still looking rumpled and sporting the signs of a soon-to-be full blown hangover

"Excuse me" came the quiet voice from behind Banadel; he turned seeing the tall, thin, looking boy standing there trying to work up the courage to speak "Who are you?"

"I'm his bloody father" he snarled angrily "I think you better leave, you've done enough damage"

"Mr Bryant, sir, it's not what you think. Me, I mean" he stuttered nervously "I just came to drop off Yan's homework. I'm his friend, Jack, and I was bringing his homework and I found him drinking. I got him to stop. I made him coffee, made him drink water and put him to bed. I'm sorry he was drinking but I stayed here all night to make sure he didn't do it again"

His shoulder's slumped in almost defeat and Banadel suddenly felt very sorry for how he'd reacted to this young boy. On a closer inspection he could see this Jack kid was sporting some serious looking bruises that had only just started to heal leaving sickly yellow tinges on his face

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you, Jack, it's just this isn't the first time this has happened and I... we.. my wife and I were sure that this kind of behaviour had stopped. Thank you for staying with him last night"

"It's no problem sir. He's my friend..." he mumbled then looked down a little guiltily "I should get to school"

"Wait" called Banadel stopping Jack in his tracks "You can give me a hand getting Ianto out of bed and then I'll drive you both to school"

"Are you sure, I mean I could just get the bus..." he pointed behind him gesturing outside but the elder man just shook his head

"It's fine. I'm going to have to drive Ianto there anyway, I'm not trusting him to drive him with all that alcohol in his system"

"Thanks" he nodded, genuinely grateful for the offer of a ride. It didn't take that long to get Yan out of bed, the majority of it was bullying him into clean clothes. When they were all ready to go, the Welsh teen grabbed a pair of sunglasses and followed the sober two out to his tad's car.

*

Banadel pulled up at Amundsen high and turned the engine off and the three occupants sat there in the car with students milling around before the bell rang

"Jack, you go on in to class. You don't want to be late now" he told him, Jack spared a glance at his friend then got out of the car and hurried up the steps to where Russ and Michael were stood; they'd seen them arrive.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, Jack just sighed with a roll of his shoulders before leaning back against the wall to wait for his friend.

"Do you have any idea how your mam is going to feel when I tell her you've been drinking again"

"Oh yeah, lay the guilt trip on me again, tad, way to fucking make me feel better" he grumbled as he took off his sunglasses

"Watch your mouth, mab!" Banadel snapped "I'm not trying to make you feel worse about this. We all know that that wasn't a good thing to do and you promised that you wouldn't do that anymore. Do you want to go back on medication?"

"No!"

"Then..." he sighed as he lowered his head against his palm "Was it the move? Was it something we did...?"

"Tad" began Yan, sitting up properly despite his headache "It wasn't anything you or mam did. I screwed up"

"Want to talk about it?" he inquired quietly "Is this about Jack? Aled told me you were getting close"

"Well we're not. We're friends, if you could call us that. We hardly know each other"

"And yet, he knows where you live. Brings home your homework and stays with you over night to make sure you're okay"

"H-He stayed all night?" he whispered surprised by this little revelation. Banadel nodded noting the small smile dancing on his son's face

"If it isn't about Jack then what is it about?"

"There's a girl. I slept with her because I was stressed; I thought I was falling into old habits and that made me anxious and I went drinking. She was there and one thing led to another and it just made everything worse because she goes to this school. Chloe wants me to give her things... y'know, women... but every time I look at her she makes me think of my fuck up"

"You need to deal with it then. You need to tell her that it was a one time thing instead of resorting to stupidity. Ianto, you know that your mam and me are here for you if you want to stay with us for the time being. Maybe letting you live alone was a bad idea?"

"No, I'll be okay. I promise no more drinking... I'll go see someone to talk to if that makes you feel better"

"It's not about me feeling better. I'm not the one who was..."

"Tad. Please don't bring _that_ up" Yan interrupted him

"Sorry. Still... it's you that you have to work for, if you don't want to talk then that's your thing. You shouldn't be trying to make anyone else feel better"

"What if I wanted to make someone else feel better? What if I wanted to... because I liked them"

"Then I think Jack would like that" smiled Banadel seeing through his son's mumbling "But let this Chloe girl down first and leave some time otherwise she might become... hysterical and that's the last thing you need" he said just as the bell rang "Alright. Get to school, I'm telling your mam what happened but I'll do my best to play it down on the condition that you come to dinner tonight"

"Deal" he nodded as he put his sunglasses back on and got out of the car hurrying up the steps to get out of the bright light.

By the time he'd finished talking with his tad, Toshie and Chloe had arrived at the entrance to the school.

"Mornin," Russ greeted him as he grabbed the glasses off his friend "What's with the shades... holy crap you look like you've been hit by a bus"

"Hm, an all night bender will do that to you" Toshie commented dryly

"Morning, baby" Chloe chose that moment to bounce over to him; she'd been waiting impatiently for right moment. Jack shot her a dirty look and headed off into the building to go to his locker then get to class

"Uh, Chloe, we have to talk" he told her as he gently pushed her away by the shoulders. Toshie sighed and followed Jack; she would either have to comfort her sister or help Yan avoid her. From his tone she could tell that it would be latter; Chloe was a hurricane when someone dumped her and she usually exacted that tempest on the poor guy who chose to end things and Toshie did feel a bit sorry that Ianto would be going through that on a hangover.

Jack was waiting for her by her locker, after having collected his things, he seemed really quiet this morning even more so than his usual self

"So, you and Yan came in together" she began as she put the books she didn't need into her locker and took out the ones she did "Are you the reason he's breaking up with my sister?"

"Like anyone would dump Chloe for me" he quipped sulkily "No, it's got nothing to do with me. He was really drunk when I went to drop off his work and I just ended up staying so he didn't do anything stupid"

"Anything stupid like... not offering you a bed for the night?" she smirked "You two should really get it together"

"I slept on his couch and there's no way that's going to happen. Even if it did, I'm not sure I'd want to be with someone that has been inside Chloe... no offence"

"None taken. I understand what you mean" she slammed her locker shut and the two of them moved down the hall heading to class "You do know that Yan likes you, why are you so convinced otherwise?"

"He's my friend, that's all it's ever going to be. I'm not going to delude myself by thinking his friendship is attraction... I thought it could be and look where that went! He slept with Chloe and it broke my heart! No, for now it's business as usual; I'll go to school, go to work and Ianto Bryant will just be my friend"

"Both of you are bonkers" snapped Toshie before she walked off ahead of him.

*

"Chloe, we were never together. Things happened and yes we spent the night together but that doesn't mean that I was looking for a steady relationship"

"Why are you doing this to me? You wanted me to be your girlfriend!" she sobbed loudly attracting attention from the other students in the hallway

"No, I didn't. That night wasn't about the start of us being a couple, it was about two people just having a good time"

"A good time?!" she hissed "You just wanted to sleep with me. I gave myself to you!" he resisted the urge to roll his eyes; there was no way she could even claim to be a virgin... it was like riding a bucket.

"You're blowing this out of proportion, Chloe, we wouldn't work and I don't want or mean to be cruel but we're just two different people and I don't want to be your boyfriend and I don't want to be conned into it"

"So you're really dumping me?! Is it because of him? You're shagging your best friend aren't you? That's why you don't want me! It's because you're a faggot!"

"Chloe" he growled her name at how loud she was becoming but she didn't hear him

"You fag! Fucking Jack behind my back! You make me sick!" she hissed, he held up his hands in surrender before turning and walking away "Don't you walk away from me! I'm talking to you!"

"No! You're shouting abuse at me and I don't have to put up with it. You're nothing to me other than a good time! You're vapid and annoying and immature, I thought I could talk to you like a responsible adult about this. I was being civil and you just lost it! I'm not fucking Jack, I'm not fucking anyone! The only person I fucked was you! And you weren't even that good" she stood there while he told her off, her eyes sparkled with tears and she wanted to really hurt him. Standing in the middle of the hallway she felt so much anger and hatred towards him that it scared her; she wanted to make him suffer for humiliating her. Ianto turned and walked off leaving a sea of whispering voices.

He'd done that a thousand times before and a thousand times he always felt guilty but for some reason he didn't this time. Ianto did feel bad about using her but not about shutting her down, all those thousand times before he'd geniunely liked the people he'd been involved in. It was only his fear of being with another person and being that intimate that kept him from actually committing.

But where did that leave him and Jack? Did things change now that his fear of committing was outweighed by his desire... and dare he say it it feelings for Jack? Ianto paused as he thought about this, Mary had told him that Jack was in love with him but after everything Jack had acted strange and now was behaving in a friends only fashion. Had he lost his chance with the shy American teen? Had Jack just been infatuated and got over it? He honestly didn't know and now he had no clue what to do next. If he told Jack how he felt then he was sure all he'd get was rejection and if that happened then he'd most likely loose his friendship. I can't rock the boat, he thought to himself, otherwise I'll loose him altogether.

"Get to class!" Mr Jacobs was patrolling the hall ordering the last of the stragglers to where they needed to be. Yan hadn't noticed how empty the hall was until he'd been brought out of his thoughts by the teacher. He nodded at the older man and hurried away to class.

Class was back to normal; boring. Jack couldn't help but smile when Yan walked in. Despite the young Welshman's haggard appearance it was a sign that nthings were going to get back to normal. Neither of them would be avoiding each other for outside reasons and they could get back to being regular friends and hanging out again. To say that Jack had missed hanging out with Ianto was an understatement. Yes, Tosh and her crowd had slowly accepted him but it wasn't the same. Yan had given him the chance to get to know his friends and it wasn't the same without him there.

"Chloe's such a bitch. I don't know how Tosh puts up with it!"

"Me neither... are you working tonight?"

"Yeah, I need to go in and make some excuses about why I skipped work" he replied before rolling his eyes "Then after my shift I have to go have dinner with my parents. Tad is gonna tell mam that I got drunk"

"I don't envy you" joked Jack lightly. He glanced at the front to see if the teacher had turned up yet, she hadn't, so he turned his attention back to his friend "It can't be that bad. Since you're going to the library, is it okay if you give me a ride? I need to take some books back"

"Sure... Jack, about you staying over last night... thanks" he smiled before he pushed his sunglasses up his nose and leaned back in his seat. It was that easy to fall into comfortable silence. The teacher came in and class began.

TBC...


	10. Chapter Nine

**snape-metz: **Grey will not be making an appearance, if he did then I'd have to write him as wacky as he was in the show and I think Jack has more than enough wackiness in his life at the moment. Jack wants to get out of the trailer but he's holding back until he gets enough money to survive on his own. As for the feedback, if you leave it then of course I'll comment on it, fairs fair and you are reading my junk after all ;]

**CaptureTheDevil: **Yeah, it's bound to happen soon. But for now Jack gets a little loving from unexpected sources... which makes Ianto very jealous. But Jack does love Ianto ;]**  
**

**Poisoned-Thorns:** Sorry for the mini chapter, something went weird and a whole section I don't remember writing turned up out of nowhere and threw everything out of whack. This part is a little longer. **  
**

**XxTypoMasterxX: **Yeah, but at least she's out of the picture now. **  
**

**DoctorWhoXTorchwood:** Much better now, things will get better. If you're at bottom you can only go up, or hold on for a wild ride until you fall off. Everyone loves Jack. **  
**

**JantoForever21: **Yeah but I'm sure that's the case for anyone who keeps things bottled up and hidden. Tosh is right though... bonkers! **  
**

**TheWeddingFairy: **They're slowly starting to realise there's something but someone gets in the way and Jack will like that, just a little bit... **  
**

**katwinchester: **Don't worry, she's not going to turn into a bunny boiler, Tosh tends to make sure that her sister doesn't do something stupid that would hurt or ruin her life. Going bonkers just happens to fall into that category. Little bit about Tosh and Chloe; they hate each other but if someone hurt the other then they'd fight for them. Y'know sisters/twins. **  
**

**jantochryed: **Hope you like the little moment in the lift and Jack's longing stare on the bus. **  
**

**Authors/Note: **Dedicated to jantochryed for reminding me this was still here. Thanks! A lot happens in this update... this was written over a course of weeks and I just let my fingers loose, I never plan anything I type and whatever comes to mind (whatever I picture) I write down. So if this seems random then forgive me... I think I was trying to invoke Sod's Law a little too much as soon as Jack got to work. I wanted it to come across that Jack feels like he's being punished for having a good day... it's something someone in that domestic situation would believe. As always, read and review, and just enjoy! Thanks!

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

Today had been an unusually good day; there had been no homework, Ianto Jones had dumped Chloe Sato and he'd skipped seeing Derek for near enough two days! All he had left of this day was a quick visit to the library and then his shift at the depot and then he could go home, lock his door and go to sleep soundly until tomorrow morning.

Jack felt cheeky wandered through the parking lot towards Ianto's dark green Audi, he was hoping to hitch a ride to the library since Ianto would be working today. He looked round for the car then remembered that his friend hadn't drove to school this morning, his dad had dropped him off. Crap, thought Jack as he hurried towards the bus stop hoping to catch the bus heading down town past the library.

Ianto and Nate were standing there at the stand talking as he made his way over, they clammed up when he reached them

"Hey" he murmured quietly, trying to suppress the hollow feeling that they'd been talking about him

"Hi" Nate grinned when he spotted Jack standing there and Ianto just scowled, the cloudy look on his best friend's face made him want to run away and hide "Are you coming to the library as well?"

"Yeah, I have to return some books"

"Cool" Nate stepped away from Ianto and closer to the younger man "How about afterwards we go for a coffee or something? I'll buy"

"Um..." Jack glanced nervously at Ianto, who looked like he was doing his best not to punch Nate's lights out, when he saw Jack looking he shrugged like he didn't care what happened "Okay"

"Great!" Nathan was positively beaming now "Ever since you started hanging around with us I've waited to ask you out. For coffee that is... hehe"

"I'm going to walk to the library" announced Ianto as he walked quickly away leaving Jack confused but Nate even surer about what was going on between them. Oh, he had wanted to ask Jack out for a while now and Ianto had had plenty of chances to get with the younger teen but all he'd done was get into Chloe Sato's panties. Nathan could understand the appeal some men had to find women attractive but he'd never understand _that_ one!

Jack watched his friend walk off and he wanted to go after him but he was curious to Nate's behaviour. Why on Earth would such a cool, tough guy want to get coffee with _him_?

"Why did you want to get coffee with me?"

"Coz you're hot and they do say something about watching out for the quiet ones. I bet you'd be great in bed" his words made Jack promptly turn bright red and felt the urge to run after Ianto grow considerably. He liked Nate but he didn't like him on that level, well he was still getting to know the guy "Hm, sorry I shouldn't have said that, should I? I've made you uncomfortable"

"No, no... it's not that I just..."

"You wish it was someone else asking you for coffee?" he glanced briefly in the direction Ianto had gone. When he looked back Jack had his head bowed and his expression was just as dark as Ianto's had been before he marched off

"Maybe... before all this Chloe business. I'd rather have a friend than a person who..."

"What? Fucks around? There's nothing wrong with it as long as you're careful. Why are you so bothered about Ianto and Chloe"

"I'm not. I couldn't care less, now, it would have been nice but we're better off as friends?"

"And you and me?"

"Coffee. After the library" Jack nodded coming to a decision he felt was right. Nate smirked slowly before leaning closer invading his space, one hand came up to rest against his arm; Jack stared wide eyed as the older teen closed his eyes and brushed their mouths together. He backed off, intent to give Jack a taste of things to come but Jack reached up wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back deepening the kiss. Hm, the quiet ones indeed!

The bus pulled up as Nate pulled away, Jack had warm grin and a content look on his face but that disappeared when he opened his eyes; it was more than clear to Nathan that no matter how he felt for Jack there would just be no getting round that he wasn't Ianto. While deep down Nate knew he should be hurt or upset but it was just one of those things and his two friends would have something really good if they ever woke up from being completely stupid.

"Like that?" chuckled Nate, Jack had gone bright red and looked abashed

"It was nice" he replied quietly before quickly getting on the bus. The two of them sat near the back and Jack snagged the seat by the window, as the bus drove down the street he saw Ianto walking on his own.

Ianto looked up when the bus passed and he saw Jack sat in the window seat watching for him, he looked rather down and that reflected his own mood. Nate had been going on and on about Jack since he decided to go with Ianto to get the bus down town; he'd gotten angrier and angrier with every word spoken. He had almost lost it when Nate said that since Ianto was 'straight' then Jack was pretty much free for all. Who knew Nate could be such an asshole?

If Nate tried any of his free for all crap on Jack and made him look as miserable as Ianto felt then he'd happily step in and beat the crap out of him. There was no way he was jealous, absolutely no way. But he's gonna get further with the guy you love, his mind teased him. Shut up, he shot back.

***

Jack shut the door behind him and put his bag down on the bench. Kirk rounded the corner and saw his young co-worker getting changed

"I haven't seen you for over a week! I thought you'd quit" he stated, surprised to see the young man standing there

"No, I was ill" replied Jack as he pulled up his white under shirt

"Hm, I see" Kirk said darkly as he saw the bruising and discolouration of Jack's skin. Without saying anything Jack slowly lowered his t-shirt and pulled his uniform shirt on over it "Who was it?"

"Please, Kirk, you can't tell anyone"

"Why not? You're being hurt" he marched across the room "Is it your father? Is he the one doing this?"

"_Please_" he begged desperately "If you tell anyone then I'll have to quit my job"

"Quit your job? Why? Don't do that"

"Then don't tell anyone. I'm not being hurt that bad... just drop it"

"Not hurt bad? Have you heard yourself? If that's not bad and you're off for nearly a week then I don't want to know what you consider a bad beating! I can't keep quiet about this"

"Then I'm out of here" he replied as he unfastened his shirt and shoved it into his bag. Kirk stepped forward and grabbed his arm, Jack winced under the pressure

"Don't quit. What will you do?"

"I'll have to get another job... it took me ages to find this one" he whispered as tears filled his eyes "And I really liked it"

"Then stay!"

"I can't! Not if you tell on Derek"

"So it was Derek that did this to you?!" he cried. Jack yanked his arm away and walked out quickly without looking back.

The only thing to do was go home. He'd give his notice properly tomorrow, it wouldn't really be that difficult to give his boss a reason to fire him. He'd missed an awful lot of shifts with the last beating he'd received. Jack would have to look for another job which mean that this weekend he wouldn't be able to go to SOS and see all the children. Maybe he could pick up more shifts at the restaurant?

No matter what happened, he just couldn't let anyone found out about Derek hurting him; he wasn't ready for things to fall apart yet. A few more months and he'd have enough money to get his own place and start a new life, he'd lasted all this time a few months more would be nothing!

*

It was quiet when he got home, all the lights were off and a quick glance at his watch revealed why, it was nearly one in the morning. Still, he thought, glancing up at the trailer that didn't explain why the lights were off. Usually Derek stayed up well into the night getting drunk, so why wasn't he doing that now?

For a moment, one terrifying moment, Jack thought Kirk had actually contacted the police and they'd come and hauled him away. It surprised the young man to find he was upset by that thought, despite how much he was hated by Derek he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He was the only family that Jack had

"I'm not ready to be alone in the world" he whispered to himself as he slowly made his way towards the trailer. The TV was screeching with fuzzy static and Derek was sitting, slumped in his chair surrounding by beer cans

"Ehh..." he slurred, Jack crept slowly towards him "Ehhric"

"What? What's wrong?"

"My heart" he grunted. Do you even have one, thought Jack before he shooed those nasty words away "H-help"

"I'll call an ambulance" he announced to himself and hurried off to grab the phone and call. When they said it was on his way he went back to sit with Derek, even reached out and held his hand "It's on it's way"

"Don't leave" begged Derek hoarsely

"I'm not going anywhere"

"I know" he continued "That I ain't been the best father..." Jack broke down then, the tears that had been threatening to fall spilled down his face unbidden. Today had been good but the night had been cruel, everything had changed so fast and it wasn't difficult to believe it was punishment for being happy. He'd loose his job and his father... if Derek died then he'd have to go back into the system... another family most likely worse than here.

"It's okay, dad, it's going to be okay" he mumbled

"You're a good kid" Jack closed his eyes, his vision was blurring and he wanted to stay clear if this was going to be the last few moments with stability. The sound of the ambulance broke through his struggle and he jumped up to hurry to the door.

Not long after he first heard the wail of the siren did the EMTs turn up and work on Derek. He watched them work then they packed him up and took him away in the ambulance leaving Jack alone.

The young man stared out the open door, a few neighbours had come out to investigate who was being taken to hospital. One even ventured to the door

"Jack? What happened?"

"My dad had a heart attack, they took him to the hospital" he explained

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I-I..." Jack mumbled then shook his head. He grabbed up the keys and pulled the door shut behind him, skipping past Mr Edwards and raced off with one place in mind.

***

Ianto was in a bitchy mood; his mam had kicked off when his tad had told her about his dive back into alcoholism, he'd dumped someone who was slowly turning out to be psychotic and to top things off Nate and Jack were dating!

He parked his car in the alley and walked up the metal fire escape to his front door, jangling his keys as he went. When Ianto reached the top he was surprised to see Jack sitting there with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around his shins

"Jack? Wha..."

"My dad had a heart attack" he whispered slowly not looking up

"Oh god, Jack, is he okay? What..."

"I don't know" he sobbed finally meeting his friend's eyes "I don't know. They took him the hospital and I should have went with him... I was scared, I don't know if he's alive"

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"Yeah" he nodded as fresh tears tracked their way down his face "Would you?"

Ianto helped Jack up off the metal grating and the two of them descended the steps to the Audi parked lazily. Deep down Ianto knew that this was serious but all he could think of was how grateful that Jack had chosen to come to him instead of Nate.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts and Ianto was doing his best to focus solely on the road. He parked his car in the car park before cutting the engine

"Do you want me to come in with you? Want me to stay?"

"Please" whispered Jack nervously rocking back and forth as he played with the jacket squashed under his hands. Ianto lifted his hand to lay it on his friend's shoulder

"It's going to be okay. I'll stay as long as you want me to"

"I don't want to go in there alone... but you... he... I don't want anything to happen to you" he confessed as tears slowly tracked down his face. Jack shook his head as he pulled the jacket up and wrapped his arms around it

"Me? Nothing's going to happen to me"

"You don't deserve to get messed up in my shit" he barked hoarsely, startling Ianto. Ianto was surprised to hear him swear, it wasn't something that Jack did all that much "You don't deserve it but I don't want you to go. This is me being selfish"

"You're allowed to be selfish, Jack, now should we go inside and see your dad? Make sure he's okay?"

"Yeah" he nodded slowly, Ianto waited for Jack to get out of the car first so as not to rush him.

He followed Jack into the main hospital through the bustling waiting room to reception, Jack glanced back to make sure he was still there before turning back to the woman standing on the other side of the counter "My father was brought in, he had a heart attack. Can you tell me which room he's in?"

"Name" she asked curtly as she moved to the nearest computer

"Derek Lowe" Jack replied. Behind him, Ianto wondered briefly why they had different names; yes it wasn't that much of a shock these days but if Derek was his father then why did Jack have a different surname? He debated asking his american friend about it but mentally shook his head no, now wasn't the time to ask such personal questions. Ianto filed it away for later.

"He's on the third floor, ward 6 room 10" she told him, Jack inclined his head in thanks before the two of them made their way to the lifts.

"How are you feeling?" Ianto asked once they were inside the large lift heading up to the third floor

"I'm okay" replied Jack breathing out steadily "I'm okay... thank you"

"No problem" Ianto lifted his hand again mirroring the comforting shoulder squeeze he did in the car and almost jumped out of his skin when Jack's hand came up over it

"I mean it. You don't know how much this means to me... that you're here... so thank you" Jack explained. Their eyes locked, something changed as they stared at each other but the lift levelled out and the doors opened with a monotone announcement awkwardly moving the moment away.

Jack stepped out with a clearing of his throat and went to find his father while Ianto stood there a little shocked by what just happened.

Ianto wandered his way down the hall to find Jack waiting for him near a window to a large room holding four beds, all of them occupied, with Derek Lowe in the one closest to the window on the right. Any thoughts of Jack being abused or beaten by this man disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on him.

Derek Lowe seemed like such a short man, looking at him, Ianto was sure that Jack was taller than him but he couldn't be sure. The elder man's hair was black but was starting to thin on top... if it wasn't for the alcoholism and cigerattes that had caused yellowed skin and a portly belly he would have been attractive.

Ianto watched as Jack slowly took baby steps towards the bed as if at any second one wrong step would wake him up; watching him walk to the bed he'd never seen someone looking so scared and fragile in his life. For a moment, as he moved closer to the bed, Jack looked more fragile, broken and damaged than the man in the bed... hell even more than Ianto himself, and that was saying something. Is he aware that I can see it, that we can all see it, wondered Ianto?

"Sir?" Jack sat down in the chair provided and put his hand up on the safety bars before continuing to whisper "Sir, it's me. It's Jack... are you awake?"

"Shhuddup" came the slurred, raspy growl that made Jack jump, he looked ready to bolt out of his chair and away... just _away_.

"Yes, sir" he nodded and all three of them fell into silence. Derek in bed, Jack sitting beside him like some faithful servant and Ianto stood at the end of the bed overseeing it all as watchdog.

TBC...


	11. Chapter Ten

**SoftballAngel: **Since it's me and I'm cruel it'll be a while before they get together. But there will be rather fluffy moments!

**Janto-Fan-x: **Glad you like it! **  
**

**Jantosexytime: **There's a fair few chapters. Up to eleven now and I have present time and part of the future written for it. I'm just trying to connect the two together, and the future part... people won't like it. Trust me when I say this. **  
**

**katwinchester: **There will be plenty of hugs abound for Jack, Ianto's finally starting to get a clue. **  
**

**jantochryed: **Knowing and doing something about it are two completely different things. I'm mean and there are interruptions. **  
**

**MokuWahine: **Yeah, I guess it is. Never thought of it like that but I suppose it is for both of them. Ianto is becoming a rock. **  
**

**Authors/Note: **This is a rather dull chapter. Nothing really Janto-ish happens. Anwyn invites herself to visit Derek and unofficially adopts Jack while his foster dad is in the hospital. There is, however, a rather sweet fluffy moment near the end that gets interrupted. Oh, and with Ianto talking about his bisexuality comes from something that happened to me at my group. This guy came over to me being all nice since I was new and was trying to find out where I sat on the rainbow... it was kinda obvious that I was either bi or gay since it was an LGBT group after all but he just assumed that I was gay and as soon as I said Bi I could see the hamster ball stop rolling. He pointed at another guy and said 'he's a dirty bisexual too' and pretty much ran for his life. I know I shouldn't make a big deal about it but it bothered me that he was so indifferent; yes I get that people see it as a phase but for the small ratio that do happen to like both sexes it's unfair to treat them this way. I don't think I would have been bothered about it so much if I hadn't come out last year. Anyway read and review and just enjoy it! Thanks to all who commented and all who lurk!

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

Ianto woke up, he was sleeping in a rather uncomfortable chair angled next to a hospital bed. It took him a moment to realise where he was and who he was sitting next to. He sat up rubbing his eye before looking round; where was Jack? Sparing a quick glance at Derek, to check he was okay, he got up and wandered to the doorway.

Jack was in the hallway talking to one of the doctors. Ianto didn't mean to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it, he was far too curious

"He doesn't have insurance and I doubt either of you has the money to pay for his care. If that's the case then I'm afraid he'll have to recover at home" explained the doctor

"No, no" Jack shook his head "It's okay. I have money"

"I'm not disputing that, son, but it's a lot of-"

"I can pay it. Here..." he pulled out a card, sniffling "Just... as long as he gets the care he needs. There's five and a half thousand on there, that should be enough right?"

"Oh" gasped the doctor in surprise "Yes, that's more than enough"

"Your father will have to stay here for two or three days, after that he can go home but it's probably best that he doesn't smoke or drink otherwise he'll just end up back here"

"Thanks" nodded Jack. The doctor moved away leaving Jack to think about his decision, he turned round and jumped in surprise to see Ianto standing there in the doorway watching him "Ianto, you scared me"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... I woke up and was wondering where you were"

"Hm" the American just nodded in reply before marching past Ianto and into Derek's room.

Ianto followed him in and stood at the foot of the bed mirroring what happened hours before, Jack seemed even more reserved than he had done back then "I should go home, get some clothes for him since he'll be staying here for a couple of days"

"Want me to drive you?" he offered, he didn't know why the words had tumbled out... or even why he'd let them. Jack nodded then patted his foster father's hand before rising to his feet

"Can we go now?"

"Sure"

It was even quieter in the car back to Jack's home than it was on the way out to the hospital. Neither of them wanted to really say anything; Ianto didn't want to ask in case it pushed Jack even further away and Jack kept quiet because how could he explain all that money and the reason behind it without giving everything away?

Ianto parked up in the same place he'd parked last time he brought Jack home and cut the engine before turning in his seat to face the passenger seat

"Want me to wait here for you?"

"Where are we?" Jack asked looking round, he'd been so distracted that he didn't really recognise where he was

"This is where you had me drop you off last time. I didn't really know where you lived so I... is this where you live or a place you made up to stop me worrying?" he inquired

"I live... near here" explained Jack, albeit reluctantly "It's another three blocks down on the right. I'm sorry Ianto... I'm sorry" he wrapped his arms around himself as Ianto started up the car again and followed the directions he'd been given.

"You don't have to apologise, I can understand why you didn't want to get into trouble for that weekend but you're my friend. I'm not the sort to go out of my way to make sure you get punished" said Ianto as he kept his attention on the road. Jack remained quiet letting his friend believe what he liked about the reasons behind not being honest about where he lived.

A few minutes later the green Audi pulled up outside the trailer where Jack lived. Ianto cut the engine then got out, Jack mimicked his movements and stood leaning with one arm on the roof of the car

"You're not going to laugh or make fun of me?" he blurted out suddenly making Ianto confused

"What for?"

"For living in a trailer" replied Jack shyly

"Why would I make fun of you for living in a trailer?" Ianto asked rhetorically. He shook his head then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Jack led the way up the steps and pulled open the screen door so he could open the main hardwood front door "I still can't get past the screen doors, we don't have them back home. It's so weird seeing them on people's doors"

"Heh, whatever keeps the bugs out" smirked Jack before pausing. He tried to remember what state the trailer was in when he left it; he didn't want Ianto to think he was a slob, in the end he had to open the door or the neighbours would have called the cops. They tended to get suspicious when strangers were hanging around, especially in front of someone's door and not going in.

The living room was its usual messy self, Jack had been expecting it, so he steered away from it and down the hall towards the three doors that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom leaving Ianto stood near the front door. He couldn't quite remember the last time he'd been in Derek's room; there had not really been much of a reason for him to go in there. Apart from putting away washing, which only took a few minutes, Jack had never stayed in the room longer than was necessary even when Derek wasn't occupying it.

It wasn't hard to find clothes for Derek to wear, he pulled them out of the draws and put them on the bed when Ianto came up behind him startling him

"Do you need me to get anything?" Ianto asked, he couldn't help but stand close to Jack. Almost as if he couldn't control himself! He'd been attracted to Jack for a while now and there was a bed in the room, it wasn't exactly like he was putting much thought into thinking. Ianto's mind ran away with him as he imagined Jack turning round to kiss him properly before lay down on the bed... Ianto had to shake his head both mentally and physically to clear the fantasy away

"Yeah, his toothbrush is in the bathroom. It's the green one" he replied oblivious to the role he'd played in Ianto's fantasy. Ianto wandered out of the small room and across to the bathroom, he spotted the shower opposite the sink and wondered if Jack would let him have a cold shower? No, he told himself, you'd have to tell him why you'd needed the cold shower and that would definitely not go down well since his father is lying in hospital!

"Sorry" he muttered and left the room leaving a confused look on Jack's face.

The bathroom was to be expected, slightly cleaner than he'd anticipated despite having any sort of order. Such a strange and complex insight into someone's life, the cabinet was full of medicine and bandages and a green toothbrush was sitting in a little plastic cup that sat on the corner of the sink. Why is there only one toothbrush, Ianto wondered as he picked it up, where was Jack's toothbrush?

"Have you got it? I've got most of his things"

"Yeah... here" he handed it to Jack who disappeared back into Derek's bedroom to put it into the bag. Ianto stood there for a moment, staring at his reflection in the mirror and wondered why Jack had come to him and not Nate? His phone buzzing in his pocket broke him out of his reverie and he pulled it out to see that it was his mam calling; the ringing sounded angry

"Mam?" said Ianto as he answered his phone

"Guess who I've just had on the phone?" she stated as she skipped over the greetings, she didn't give him a chance to answer "The school. They called me wanting to know where you are, where the hell are you and why aren't you at school?"

"I'm at Jack's-"

"Oh Ianto, I thought you were out of that habit? The alcoholism and now this? When are you going to start taking responsibility for getting better? This can't go on"

"Mam, Mam! Mam! Look it isn't like that. Jack's father had a heart attack last night" he explained once he finally got her attention, the line went quiet.

Jack heard Ianto talking to someone so he quietly walked back to the small bathroom and stood in the doorway listening to his best friend talking to his mother "He came to mine last night and I drove him to the hospital. I ended up sitting with his dad and I fell asleep, sorry... I'll call the school and explain if you want? Um, I don't have the number"

"No, no that's okay. I'll call them... you just look after Jack while he's going through this. Do you want me to put some sandwiches or something together? Is Jack eating?"

"I dunno... food would probably be good. You could meet us at the hospital if you want, we just came here to pick up some clothes for his dad and I'm driving him back in a bit"

"Okay I'll make some stuff up then I'll meet you" she told him "I'm sorry I shouted at you and thought the worst"

"It's okay. You didn't know" mumbled Ianto; some of her words had hit a sore spot "I'll see you soon" He hung up and Jack crept forward into the bathroom, nodding at the phone in Ianto's hand

"Who was on the phone?" he asked pretending like he hadn't heard most of the conversation

"My mam. She's gonna meet us at the hospital, she's bringing food. I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine. I haven't really thought about food... I can't remember the last time I ate something" Jack told him not giving the whole truth that he was used to going for long periods of time without a decent meal.

"That can't be good" chuckled Ianto as he reached out brushing some of Jack's hair off his forehead "Mam's gonna call the school and let the know, I completely forget about letting the school know why we weren't there"

"Thank you" whispered Jack as he took a step closer

"Why did you come to me, Jack, why didn't you go to Nate for help?" Ianto asked then he mentally cursed himself as his American friend took a step back and looked away

"He wasn't you" he uttered, mentally adding _'you're the only one I trust to look after me, to take care of me'. _

"Come on, your dad might be wondering where you've got to" Ianto chuckled as he stepped past Jack to grab the bag from Derek's room

"I doubt it" mumbled Jack under his breathe before he followed Ianto.

***

Anwyn Jones was waiting for them when they got to the hospital; Ianto couldn't help but smirk at his mother's speediness and organisation skills at getting all that food ready and calling the school and getting there before they did.

"Ianto!" she pulled him into a warm hug that made Jack feel extremely jealous and sad until she pulled him close too "Jack"

"Hello Mrs Jones" he muttered as he did his best from going red, this was the first time he'd ever met the woman and he knew he already liked her. It made him think about his foster mom Caydee and his heart felt even heavier

"It's nice to finally meet you Jack, I'm sorry it's under bad circumstances" she put her arm around his shoulder and gave the bag she'd been carrying to her son. Listening to her Jack could hear that her accent was stronger than Ianto's and slightly different like she was from a different part of Wales

"He's gonna be okay. The doctors will look after him while he's here... if it was a really bad heart attack then he wouldn't have made it here" he pointed out and she nodded sympathetically

"Well if you need anything at all, you let me know. Have you got family to stay with while he's in the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine staying at the trailer" he told her but she shook her head and cut him off

"Nonsense! You can't stay there on your own... while your dad isn't well you're more than welcome to stay with us if you want or with Ianto, I'm sure he won't mind if you stayed over"

"Mam's right. I won't mind, it'd be nice to have you round... I liked it when you were over the other day" Ianto spoke up, he'd been following the conversation even though he hadn't actually been apart of it.

"Thank you, but I really don't want to be any trouble. I'm happy staying at the trailer on my own"

"Don't make me beg, Jack" Ianto joked as he winked at him. Jack felt his face heat up once more and he found himself nodded in agreement as they reached the lift

"Good, so it's settled. You'll stay with Ianto until your dad is better and you'll come round for dinner... don't want you making yourself sick"

"Oh no, Mrs Jones, I couldn't... really I'll be fine-"

"Jack, just give in now. She's not going to take no for an answer" Ianto told him as they stepped into the lift and headed up to Derek's ward

"Okay, Mrs Jones. Thank you" he said thanking her for her kindness "And thank you Ianto, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"It's what friends do" Ianto replied easily. Jack nodded numbly again as that pained feeling came over him once more; Ianto never noticed it but Anwyn Jones did and she knew exactly what it meant. She wondered how long it would be before Ianto noticed and did something about it?

Anwyn wasn't sure what she was expecting when she met Jack's father, she couldn't really go on first impressions because she'd only just met the boy for the first time despite hearing all about him from Ianto, so when she saw the rather pitiful man lying in the bed she felt her heart go out to him. His hair was thinning and he looked so tired and feeble! Jack slowly moving around the bed to sit down in the chair provided

"Da..." he began before glancing at her and Ianto then corrected himself "Derek, it's me. I brought you some clothes"

Ianto glanced at his mother, she was thinking the same thing and for once he was glad that he had such a strong relationship with her.

"Whu... what the hell are you doin in my room?" Derek slurred angrily

"We're not in your room. We're in the hospital, you had a heart attack, remember?" Jack lifted his hand to put it over Derek's but thought better of it and gripped the baggy fabric of his jeans tightly. He couldn't help it if he wanted comfort from Derek like he'd gotten from Mrs Jones, parents were supposed to provide that warm fuzzing feeling that made you feel safe. The brief maternal comfort Ianto's mother had given him made his heart ache and all Jack wanted was for someone to wrap him up in their arms and tell him that everything would be okay, glancing briefly at the young Welshman he didn't exactly care _who_ that person was.

"Heart attack?"

"Yeah, the doctors said you're okay but they're keeping you in for a few days to make sure nothing else happens" Jack explained as Derek became more lucid

"Guh, have to get out of here. Can't afford it, don't... no insurance" Derek sat up and tried to get out of bed. Jack glanced at Anwyn and Ianto before standing up trying to restrain his foster dad before anything bad happened

"I'll go get the doctor" Anwyn declared "Ianto, you help get Derek back into bed" she left the room and Ianto did as he was told. The more they tried to get Derek to stop wriggling and back into bed the more he fought them; Derek swung a fist upwards knocking Jack back with a blow to the chin. He fell back landing on his ass, sliding a little to hit the wall with a heft oomph as the air left his lungs

"Christ!" gasped Ianto as blood spurted down over Jack's upper lip and shirt. Glancing down at Derek he made an executive decision and let him go so he could slide down in front of Jack to help him with his bloody nose "Are you okay?"

Jack's head was spinning, his vision made him feel dizzy and something appeared in front of him rather quickly. When his vision cleared he saw Ianto kneeling in front of him with a worried look on his face "Jack? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Ianto" he whispered his friends name reverently as a smile spread across his face despite the throbbing pain that was coming from his bloodied nose.

"Are you okay?" repeated Ianto, still worried for his friend and not really seeing the way Jack was looking at him.

*

The doctors had to restrain Derek to stop him from climbing out of bed long enough for them to explain that his hospital bills were all fully paid up. Anwyn stayed with Derek while Ianto went with Jack to get his nose seen to.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I was punched in the face. How's Derek?" he asked, his voice with thick and rather muffled with the two wads of cotton up his nose

"My mam's with him. I think they had to sedate him" explained Ianto, he climbed up onto the bed to sit next to Jack "Why do you call him Derek and not dad?"

"Coz he isn't my dad, not really, he's all I've got and I've been living with him for years but he'd never be my dad. My dad died when I was little..." Jack trailed off before smiling as his looked at Ianto "I wonder what my dad would think if he were still alive. I wonder if he'd like who I've become"

"You're talking as if you're a bad person. You're not bad, Jack, not from where I'm sitting! You're one of the most selfless people I know"

"I'm gay, Ianto, it's not something to be proud of. I'm a sexual deviant... yeah, that's more accepted in Los Angeles or New York but not here. I know deep down that if my dad were alive today he'd be just as disappointed with me as Derek is" Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and pulled him close, he could feel the younger boy shaking against him "Wow, I've never told anyone that before. I can't believe I just came out!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" laughed Ianto, Jack nodded mutely "It was like that for me. Yeah it's not really the same but I get shunned by some gay people; they see it as a phase and don't take you seriously. But it's harder that way because you're more of an outsider, you'll always have a group of people that will love and accept you"

"Like Nate and Toshiko and Mary?" Jack asked as he looked up. Their eyes met and both of them realised just how close they were, Ianto's eyes flicked down to that full mouth and he felt himself being drawn in. Someone cleared their throat and it broke the spelt, both of them turned to see Anwyn standing there with a knowing smirk on her face

"They've managed to calm Derek down enough, he's asking for you" she told Jack. He nodded, jumped off the trolley and hurried away before she could say anything else; he wasn't exactly sure how much she knew about her son's orientation and he didn't really want to be there if she was disgusted by it.

TBC...


	12. Chapter Eleven

For Jantochryed, sorry it's short and late but I'm trying to get back into writing this. It's been a while since I sat down with it and I REALLY WILL get more of it out for all you guys who read my tat. I was hoping to get this out in the first week of Jan but RL got in the way. Editing my nanowrimo story (which I've sent off to some publishers, wish me luck) and several job interviews. RL sucks, if I could live just for my writing and my friends then I would. As always guys, R & R! And Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It was strange being back at school, he was still worried about Derek but now that his foster father was at home he felt a bit better. It had been weird spending time at Ianto's house with his family; they were nice, Jack couldn't deny it, but it just filled him with envy and sadness for all the things he didn't have.

"Morning, Jack" smiled Tosh as she stood at her locker. He waved before going to his own locker and getting the stuff out that he needed for the day, Jack almost jumped out of his skin as he felt arms wrapping around his middle

"Hey, gorgeous. Heard you were playing hookie, not coz of me I hope" Nate whispered in his ear before nuzzling the spot behind it

"I-I... no, my foster father... he was sick. In hospital..." stammered Jack nervously looking round, people were staring, he suddenly felt sick and prayed to god that Ianto wasn't watching. Tosh slammed her locker shut and turned round to see Nate draped over Jack pawing the poor boy, she couldn't help but scowl. She knew what Nathan was like; he enjoyed getting into people and then dropping them like a hot potato and now it appeared that's what he had planned for Jack. Well, not on her watch!

"Oh, god... shit, Jack. I'm sorry, I didn't know... is he okay?"

"Yeah we brought him home last night, he just has to take it easy from now on" replied Jack then he shut his locker with a slam and turned round, Nate still had his arms wrapped around the younger teen.

"That's good..." Nathan trailed off, suddenly unsure whether to ask if they were still on for their date

"Did you want something?" asked Jack, smirking internally for sounding nonchalant

"Do you?"

"You want to know about your date. It's still on... that is... oh, you still want to right?"

"Yeah, I do" Nathan nodded as he licked his lips hungrily "I still want you, I think the question is do you still want me?"

"Well I... you know..." he blushed as he stumbled over his words

"You're so cute, Jack" announced Nate finally before tipping his chin and kissing him soundly.

"Ahem" Tosh cleared her throat, Nathan pulled away and to find her glaring at him "Nate, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" he told her before turning back to Jack "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Um, yeah" nodded Jack and then the two friends walked off leaving him alone.

Tosh rounded the corner, out of sight from Jack, and waited for Nate to come round as well. When he did she pushed him and he stumbled backwards crashing into the lockers

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed

"Wha... It's just a little bit of fun, there's no need to get your panties in a twist!" snapped Nathan angrily

"If it was anyone else then fine, I wouldn't give a crap but it's Jack. He's one of your friends! You don't fuck about with that"

"There's not been any fucking yet" smirked Nate casually, Tosh practically snarled at him

"There won't be any fucking at all! Leave him alone, Nathan... screw anyone but him. He's not ready to handle the games you play"

"I know" he replied, she blinked feeling rather surprised that he'd agreed with her "I'm not going to fuck him and while I am playing a game with him, it's not my normal one. Any idiot can see that he's all eyes for Ianto and vice versa... I'm doing them a favour"

"How so? It's not like you. What do you get out of it?"

"I get to wind Ianto up, it's actually fun to see how jealous he gets when I flirt with Jack. You welsh are so sexually repressed, if I were in his shoes I'd be shagging Jack every chance I got"

"I'm not sexually repressed, Mary and I have a very good relationship in that area. I think it's just Ianto... there has to be a reason for him behaving like that. Anyone can see how Jack feels for him, heh everyone can see it but him!"

"When they finally get a clue I'll back off. I've kinda got a thing going on with someone already"

"Really?" smirked Tosh "You have to tell... if you want me to keep quiet about your little plan you have to tell me who it is"

"Okay, but promise me that you won't tell anyone. You have to swear that this won't get out"

"I swear. Now tell me" she grinned

"It's Joel Addams" replied Nate quietly, her grin dropped off her face and was quickly replaced with shock

"You're kidding me!" Tosh gasped "Joel? Are you insane? No, wait... he's recipricating?"

"For the past five months" she shook her head in disbelief. The bell rang effectively ending there conversation about who was doing who

"I want to know every last dirty little detail at lunch"

"Okay" he nodded before they parted ways. When Nate went back round the corner to see if Jack was still there he found that he wasn't. The other American teen had already gone to class.

Jack heard the entire argument between Tosh and Nathan. He wasn't sure how to react at Nathan's obvious disregard to what they had... or were going to have, Jack shook his head anger quickly replacing the shock. He couldn't help but smirk as Tosh defended him and then his eyebrows practically shot up into his hair line when he heard Nate say how much Ianto was into him. That couldn't be right, could it? The bell rang and he hurried off before either of them realised he was still there and listening to the entire thing. Nate and Tosh had given him a lot to think about it and it wasn't bad enough that he had a lot on his plate already.

Ianto prowled the halls looking badass, the other students were giving him a wide berth and he was grateful for it. He was still sporting the bruises he'd gotten when Jack's foster father had socked him in the hospital; it was good camouflage for being left alone. All he can think about is the near kiss that he shared with Jack, his mam had practically adopted the American teen and every time Ianto had gone round to visit his parents he'd found the younger teen there being spoilt rotten. He'd hadn't spent so much time with his parents since he still lived with them! Even his father had pointed _that_ out!

So now he was back at school and Jack was back at school. The American teen had been lucky to get a few days off while his father was in the hospital; Ianto was pretty sure that Tosh had collected Jack's classwork for him. He wanted to see Jack, wanted to talk to him and he wanted to ask about the kiss that had almost happened at the hospital before they were interrupted. He knew that Jack and Nate were starting something but Nate seemed like the type to be a player and a blind person could see how monumentally fucked up that could be for someone like Jack.

Chuckling caught him off guard, he followed the noise to his left seeing a small group of three teenaged girls staring at something further up the hall, giggling and whispering to themselves. Ianto followed their line of sight and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Nate and Jack were wedged up against the lockers kissing. The anger was red and white hot surging across his vision in pretty dots; he wanted to run away, he wanted to beat Nathan to a bloody pulp. He was frozen as fury gripped him tight unsure whether to go forward or go back; he was tired of running away and he was tired of taking his anger out on people. The knife twisted in his gut when he saw the soppy grin on Jack's face when their mouths parted. Bastard, thought Ianto roughly. He was tired and all there was left was to ignore so that's what he would do. To hell to both of them... he wasn't going to waste anymore time with either of them!

He turned and walked off to class leaving them to it, even more grateful for the bruises on his face keeping people away.

* * *

Tosh had no idea what exactly what was going on, their lunch table was quiet and everyone was behaving as if someone had died. Jack looked like he'd crawled deep inside himself and refused to come out any time soon, Ianto had outright refused to sit with them and chosen to sit at an empty table by the window and everyone else was reflecting the tension. She glared at Nathan moodily

"I bet this is all your fault" she hissed at him

"Me? What did I do?" protested Nate, arguing for his innocence

"I don't know but when you play your games shit usually hits the fan and this..." she gestured to the sombre table "This definitely looks like the shit has hit the fan. You need to explain and you need to fix this"

"I already know" whispered Jack from his spot next to her, Tosh fell silent and her glower intensified, if looks could kill then Nate would be six feet under

"Jack I..." began Nathan, suddenly feeling the need to explain himself but Jack shook his head. Biting out an angry retort that was so out of character it dried Nate's words up in his throat

"Don't speak to me. Don't you dare! I've never felt so angry and used before! I'm a foster child, angry and used is pretty much a given!"

"Go fuck yourself" Nathan hissed angry at Jack's words "Oh, poor woe is me Jack"

"Nathan... I love you dearly but if you don't stop talking I'm going to shut you up myself" growled Tosh venomously. Nate threw his hands up in the air in frustration and jerked sharply up from the table. Jack risked a glance at Ianto, his vision blurring, before he too rushed from the table heading in the opposite direction. His chest was tight all of a sudden and it was hard to breathe and the worst thing that kept circling his head was that this was all his fault.

Back in the library. Back in the sanctity of safety and the familiar... the last few months felt like one glorious dream that had slowly descended into a nightmare, all Jack wanted to now was to wake up. So that's what he was doing here in his favourite hide away.

Waking up was hard to do when Tosh popped her head around one of the stacks, gripping the metal and looking more than a little worried

"You're bloody fast when you want to be" she offered with a small smile, he just shrugged her comment off and tried to shrink further into himself "Sorry. I'm sorry Jack... for everything, for back there, for Nate and for bringing you into my damn stupid group. Seems like I've done more harm than good"

"I-I'm sorry" Jack sobbed as he looked up at her

"Oh, God, Jack! No, you don't have to apologise" she hurried over to him and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Ianto watched the argument from his spot near the window out of the corner of his eye. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't watching the argument but God help him he still wanted to look after Jack! He doubted it would fly if he went over to Jack, especially after being such a arsehole towards him, Ianto's pride was holding him back. Not to mention the guilt! He was taking the cowards way out but he couldn't bring himself to care about being a coward.

His heart stammered when Nathan jumped from the table and stalked off rather dramatically then a few moments later Jack took off in the opposite direction with Tosh following after him. That should be me, thought Ianto, as he watched her go after the young American. His own sense of masochism got the better of him and he got up to follow his friends.

Ianto stood one stack away from them in the library, he could hear Jack crying and Tosh trying to comfort him; all the words that passed between them and he decided that it was enough. All this was enough. Without looking back he left the library and headed to his car.

TBC...


	13. Chapter Twelve

This chapter is dedicated to FreFre and all the other wonderful people who have been waiting patiently for updates, sorry this update is so short. I needed to get it out as it was because of the next chapter and how things progress and mainly because I've been having a bit of a block lately. As always guys read and review... Enjoy! JD

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It was strange being back at school, he was still worried about Derek but now that his foster father was at home he felt a bit better. It had been weird spending time at Ianto's house with his family; they were nice, Jack couldn't deny it, but it just filled him with envy and sadness for all the things he didn't have.

"Morning, Jack" smiled Tosh as she stood at her locker. He waved before going to his own locker and getting the stuff out that he needed for the day, Jack almost jumped out of his skin as he felt arms wrapping around his middle

"Hey, gorgeous. Heard you were playing hookie, not coz of me I hope" Nate whispered in his ear before nuzzling the spot behind it

"I-I... no, my foster father... he was sick. In hospital..." stammered Jack nervously looking round, people were staring, he suddenly felt sick and prayed to god that Yan wasn't watching. Tosh slammed her locker shut and turned round to see Nate draped over Jack pawing the poor boy, she couldn't help but scowl. She knew what Nathan was like; he enjoyed getting into people and then dropping them like a hot potato and now it appeared that's what he had planned for Jack. Well, not on her watch!

"Oh, god... shit, Jack. I'm sorry, I didn't know... is he okay?"

"Yeah we brought him home last night, he just has to take it easy from now on" replied Jack then he shut his locker with a slam and turned round, Nate still had his arms wrapped around the younger teen.

"That's good..." Nathan trailed off, suddenly unsure whether to ask if they were still on for their date

"Did you want something?" asked Jack, smirking internally for sounding nonchalant

"Do you?"

"You want to know about your date. It's still on... that is... oh, you still want to right?"

"Yeah, I do" Nathan nodded as he licked his lips hungrily "I still want you, I think the question is do you still want me?"

"Well I... you know..." he blushed as he stumbled over his words

"You're so cute, Jack" announced Nate finally before tipping his chin and kissing him soundly.

"Ahem" Tosh cleared her throat, Nathan pulled away and to find her glaring at him "Nate, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" he told her before turning back to Jack "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Um, yeah" nodded Jack and then the two friends walked off leaving him alone.

Tosh rounded the corner, out of sight from Jack, and waited for Nate to come round as well. When he did she pushed him and he stumbled backwards crashing into the lockers

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed

"Wha... It's just a little bit of fun, there's no need to get your panties in a twist!" snapped Nathan angrily

"If it was anyone else then fine, I wouldn't give a crap but it's Jack. He's one of your friends! You don't fuck about with that"

"There's not been any fucking yet" smirked Nate casually, Tosh practically snarled at him

"There won't be any fucking at all! Leave him alone, Nathan... screw anyone but him. He's not ready to handle the games you play"

"I know" he replied, she blinked feeling rather surprised that he'd agreed with her "I'm not going to fuck him and while I am playing a game with him, it's not my normal one. Any idiot can see that he's all eyes for Yan and vice versa... I'm doing them a favour"

"How so? It's not like you. What do you get out of it?"

"I get to wind Ianto up, it's actually fun to see how jealous he gets when I flirt with Jack. You welsh are so sexually repressed, if I were in his shoes I'd be shagging Jack every chance I got"

"I'm not sexually repressed, Mary and I have a very good relationship in that area. I think it's just Ianto... there has to be a reason for him behaving like that. Anyone can see how Jack feels for him, heh everyone can see it but him!"

"When they finally get a clue I'll back off. I've kinda got a thing going on with someone already"

"Really?" smirked Tosh "You have to tell... if you want me to keep quiet about your little plan you have to tell me who it is"

"Okay, but promise me that you won't tell anyone. You have to swear that this won't get out"

"I swear. Now tell me" she grinned

"It's Joel Addams" replied Nate quietly, her grin dropped off her face and was quickly replaced with shock

"You're kidding me!" Tosh gasped "Joel? Are you insane? No, wait... he's recipricating?"

"For the past five months" she shook her head in disbelief. The bell rang effectively ending there conversation about who was doing who

"I want to know every last little detail at lunch"

"Okay" he nodded before they parted ways. When Nate went back round the corner to see if Jack was still there he found that he wasn't. The other American teen had already gone to class.

Jack heard the entire argument between Tosh and Nathan. He wasn't sure how to react at Nathan's obvious disregard to what they had... or were going to have, Jack shook his head anger quickly replacing the shock. He couldn't help but smirk as Tosh defended him and then his eyebrows practically shot up into his hair line when he heard Nate say how much Yan was into him. That couldn't be right, could it? The bell rang and he hurried off before either of them realised he was still there and listening to the entire thing. Nate and Tosh had given him a lot to think about it and it wasn't bad enough that he had a lot on his plate already.

Ianto prowled the halls looking badass, the other students were giving him a wide berth and he was grateful for it. He was still sporting the bruises he'd gotten when Jack's foster father had socked him in the hospital; it was good camouflage for being left alone. All he can think about is the near kiss that he shared with Jack, his mam had practically adopted the American teen and every time Yan had gone round to visit his parents he'd found the younger teen there being spoilt rotten. He'd hadn't spent so much time with his parents since he still lived with them! Even his father had pointed _that_ out!

So now he was back at school and Jack was back at school. The American teen had been lucky to get a few days off while his father was in the hospital; Yan was pretty sure that Tosh had collected Jack's classwork for him. He wanted to see Jack, wanted to talk to him and he wanted to ask about the kiss that had almost happened at the hospital before they were interrupted. He knew that Jack and Nate were starting something but Nate seemed like the type to be a player and a even blind person could see how monumentally fucked up that could be for someone like Jack.

Chuckling caught him off guard, he followed the noise to his left seeing a small group of three teenaged girls staring at something further up the hall, giggling and whispering to themselves. Ianto followed their line of sight and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Nate and Jack were wedged up against the lockers kissing. The anger was red and white hot surging across his vision in pretty dots; he wanted to run away, he wanted to beat Nathan to a bloody pulp. He was frozen as fury gripped him tight unsure whether to go forward or go back; he was tired of running away and he was tired of taking his anger out on people. The knife twisted in his gut when he saw the soppy grin on Jack's face when their mouths parted. Bastard, thought Ianto roughly. He was tired and all there was left was to ignore so that's what he would do. To hell to both of them... he wasn't going to waste anymore time with either of them!

He turned and walked off to class leaving them to it, even more grateful for the bruises on his face keeping people away.

Tosh had no idea what exactly what was going on, their lunch table was quiet and everyone was behaving as if someone had died. Jack looked like he'd crawled deep inside himself and refused to come out any time soon, Ianto had outright refused to sit with them and chosen to sit at an empty table by the window and everyone else was reflecting the tension. She glared at Nathan moodily

"I bet this is all your fault" she hissed at him

"Me? What did I do?" protested Nate, arguing for his innocence

"I don't know but when you play your games shit usually hits the fan and this..." she gestured to the sombre table "This definitely looks like the shit has hit the fan. You need to explain and you need to fix this"

"I already know" whispered Jack from his spot next to her, Tosh fell silent and her glower intensified, if looks could kill then Nate would be six feet under

"Jack I..." began Nathan, suddenly feeling the need to explain himself but Jack shook his head. Biting out an angry retort that was so out of character it dried Nate's words up in his throat

"Don't speak to me. Don't you dare! I've never felt so angry and used before! I'm a foster child, angry and used is pretty much a given!"

"Go fuck yourself" Nathan hissed angry at Jack's words "Oh, poor woe is me Jack"

"Nathan... I love you dearly but if you don't stop talking I'm going to shut you up myself" growled Tosh venomously. Nate threw his hands up in the air in frustration and jerked sharply up from the table. Jack risked a glance at Yan, his vision blurring, before he too rushed from the table heading in the opposite direction. His chest was tight all of a sudden and it was hard to breathe and the worst thing that kept circling his head was that this was all his fault.

Back in the library. Back in the sanctity of safety and the familiar... the last few months felt like one glorious dream that had slowly descended into a nightmare, all Jack wanted to now was to wake up. So that's what he was doing here in his favourite hide away.

Waking up is hard to do when Tosh pops her head around one of the stacks, she's gripping the metal and looking more than a little worried

"You're bloody fast when you want to be" she offered with a small smile, he just shrugged her comment off and tried to shrink further into himself "Sorry. I'm sorry Jack... for everything, for back there, for Nate and for bringing you into my damn stupid group. Seems like I've done more harm than good"

"I-I'm sorry" Jack sobbed as he looked up at her

"Oh, God, Jack! No, you don't have to apologise" she hurried over to him and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Ianto watched the argument from his spot near the window out of the corner of his eye. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't watching the argument but God help him he still wanted to look after Jack! He doubted it would fly if he went over to Jack, especially after being such a arsehole towards him, Yan's pride was holding him back. Not to mention the guilt! He was taking the cowards way out but he couldn't bring himself to care about being a coward.

His heart stammered when Nathan jumped from the table and stalked off rather dramatically then a few moments later Jack took off in the opposite direction with Tosh following after him. That should be me, thought Ianto, as he watched her go after the young American. His own sense of masochism got the better of him and he got up to follow his friends.

Yan stood one stack away from them in the library, he could hear Jack crying and Tosh trying to comfort him; all the words that passed between them and he decided that it was enough. All this was enough. Without looking back he left the library and headed to his car.

His father was surprised to see him coming into the shop, especially since it was just a little after lunch time on a school day and Ianto was supposed to be in school.

"Ianto, what are you doing here?" asked Banadel "Why aren't you at school?"

"I want to go to university... I've caught up to how things are here and I'm ready to progress" he explained to his tad

"Leaving school in the middle of the day doesn't really show that, mab" he replied before continuing to shelve the usb wires

"Tad, please" Yan begged, his tone one of desperation that Banadel couldn't ignore. He put the box down on the floor and turned to face his son

"What happened?"

"I need to move on from school, either to go to uni or to get a job. I just..." he shook his as he raised his arms in frustration "Please... It's all gotten too much and I-I need..."

"It's like before?" the older Welshman asked his son. Banadel put both hands on his son's shoulders and tried to give him as much comfort as he could without crowding him.

"Yeah" sighed Ianto looking guilty and ashamed "It is. Tad, you know I wouldn't ask you for this but it's all getting too much"

"Is this about your young man? Jack? We could find you another school..." Yan shook his head as soon as another school was suggested

"No, tad, no more schools. I'm nineteen, I'm too old for school now... I want out of there and if not to college then I'll get a job"

"Alright as much I hate seeing you run from your problems, over the years since it happened you've really forced yourself in things that were uncomfortable or frustrating and your mam and I are proud of you for that. I'll talk to your mam about all this, put in a good word for you. Why don't you go upstairs and think about what you're going to do" he winked and Ianto smiled with relief

"Thanks tad" he mumbled with a nod of his head, he patted his father's right hand where it rested on his shoulder.

TBC...


End file.
